


甜桃【连载】（Sweet peach）

by LeonaNarcissus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus
Summary: 现代AU，围绕退伍转职教授的盖乌斯，和警官莉维亚的故事，是长篇连载，不定期更新。提及西德x尼禄、艾默里克x露琪亚，主要以加雷安人为中心。戏份不多的npc没有打tag，随机掉落
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius, Gaius van Baelsar/Livia sas Junius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 【1】

【1】  
盖乌斯从昏沉中睁开眼，意识到自己手边的机器在震动。那是他的手机……它只是震动，没有发出特别提示音的声响。也就是说，来电不是他的顶头上司，也不是西德，那么事情应当不会太急。  
盖乌斯缓缓坐起，头又沉又胀。他在沙发上罕见的睡着了，屋里意外的闷热，他抓到遥控器按下却没有反应，似乎是空调坏了。盖乌斯按了按被汗水浸湿的额头，他往常并没有午睡的习惯，这一觉不知道过了多久，他眼前还有些睡不醒的朦胧。他拿起仍在震动的手机，屏幕上显示的名字让他一愣。  
“……莉维亚。”他滑到接听键的速度还是慢了一秒，来电变成了未接。屏幕上接着跃出对方十分钟前发的短信内容，大意是问他在不在家。  
——她就在门外。意识到这一点的盖乌斯像是突然想起来什么似的，两步走到门口、打开了大门。门外的女孩正试着再次拨打电话，闷热的走廊让她额上冒出了一串汗珠，更让她堆放在一旁的包装箱显得无比沉重。“抱歉，”他的声音因为刚刚睡醒而有些哑，“刚才睡着了，可能是太热了。”  
“我来的时候注意到空调外机罢工了，已经叫了修理师傅。”她收起手机拿起箱子的动作一气呵成，盖乌斯下意识给她让开路，又觉得屋里比外面还热，简直对不起任何一位客人，“最近天气又热了，我给您带了些短袖衬衫来，还有两件T恤，如果您晚上出门的话应该是可以穿的，我选了款式比较正式的。之前用的那款发胶防水性不太好，这天气容易出汗，所以这个月换了一款……还有止汗剂，我找到了更小巧的分装瓶。”  
她一边往里走，一边将手上的东西放到家里的各个角落，那副样子像是完全忘记了那些未接电话一样。盖乌斯关上门，对于她所做的一切只能看着：他已经记不清这是从什么时候开始的了，大约是她有了第一笔工资的时候？尽管盖乌斯多次表示并不需要她这么做，但她仍旧自作主张的承包了他的衣柜，以及她所能插手的一切。从衣物到鞋饰、从发胶到香水，甚至是家里的空气清新剂、临时钟点工、他备课用的文件夹和硬盘……莉维亚坚持包办他的每一项事务，无论大小。盖乌斯无法拒绝，他甚至找不到一个理由开口，哪怕向外人寻求建议，也只会被调侃他得了个好女儿。  
在他发呆的时候，对方将一瓶喷雾塞到他手里，并用另一瓶在他手腕上轻轻喷了一下。冰凉感从手腕蔓延到全身，盖乌斯不禁挑了下眉，开始正视手里那写着“清凉喷雾”的新奇玩意儿。  
“空调修好之前靠这个可以撑一会儿，”她的声音里听不出什么情绪变化，盖乌斯觉得平时见到她总是笑盈盈的，但今天没有——或许是天气太热，“我把您衣柜里的冬装先带走了，洗衣店会在两周后把它们送回来。还有，衣柜里的干燥剂该换了。”  
“……好。”盖乌斯不知道该做出怎样的回应，他看着莉维亚在房中快速穿梭，拿出一件件熨烫平整、折叠整齐的衬衫放进他的衣柜。“下一周的衣服我已经按照日程表帮您搭配好了，只要拿出来直接穿就可以。领带也都配好了，在第二个抽屉的第一排，和往常一样，排序从左往右。”  
盖乌斯简单的回应她的嘱咐，鬼使神差的按亮了手机，这回他看清楚了上面未接来电的数目：6通电话，最早的一通在四十五分钟之前。他想起外面那走廊至少有三十七度，她的后背被汗水浸湿了。他这一觉睡了有这么久吗？……不对，平时她不至于一直等在外面，那到底是……  
“……啊，”盖乌斯的喉头艰难的耸动了一下，“西德上周给我换了防盗锁，我忘记把密码告诉你了。”  
回应他的是对方的沉默。盖乌斯看着女儿继续在房间里穿梭，一种强烈的负罪感涌了上来、迅速将他吞没，但他想不出来能说些什么。莉维亚在屋里来回走动，她穿得很清凉，一件浅色的深V衬衫搭配牛仔短裤，让盖乌斯的视线无处安放。她不知道要忙到什么时候，盖乌斯这时候才注意到她带了多少东西来，一时不知该作何感想。  
这段尴尬的沉默逐渐让人难以忍受。盖乌斯在她又一次走过客厅的时候抓住了她的手腕。“莉维亚，抱歉，”他说着叹了口气，“我该提前告诉你的……至少我不该睡着。”  
手机不合时宜的响了，这一次响起的是特别提示音。盖乌斯眉头一皱，他的反应完整落入了莉维亚眼中——那是加尔乌斯的来电。  
“您先忙。”她丢下这一句，带着剩下的东西进了卧室。盖乌斯直觉事情变得更糟了，但顶头上司的电话不能不接。电话那头甩来了一连串的任务，盖乌斯习惯性的开着录音键以免错漏，等到他接完电话，莉维亚也已经将所有东西安排妥当。加尔乌斯挂断电话的时候她正好走出来，两人的目光直直撞上，他终于看到了她眼中难掩的委屈。  
“……对不起，”他不知道该怎么说，这种事他可没遇上过几次，毕竟他从来不犯这种错误，“是我没安排好。……过来坐会儿么？”  
“不要。”她异常干脆的拒绝了，语气平静得甚至不像是在生气，“要么把门锁密码给我，要么我就去关窗户开煤气。”  
“……”很好，他猜对了，她果然生气了。盖乌斯忍不住回忆起来，她上次生气好像还是三个月之前，那次是因为自己手机里蹦出来的奇怪消息——然后她当场加了发消息的那个女孩，在三分钟之内，对方主动删除了他的好友。这次的情况应该还好，毕竟这个要求并不太难。……虽然也有些麻烦。  
“西德设置的锁每周会自动更新一次密码，”他划开手机，为表诚意递给她看，“我会每周把新密码发给你。好孩子，辛苦你了。”  
她将密码记下，看起来仍旧没有消气，但至少坐了过来。修空调的师傅却在这时上门，于是莉维亚拉着他躲到书房。书房里的小空调不足以驱散整个屋子的燥热，不过姑且能让人冷静的坐一会儿。  
莉维亚手里还拿着最后几条没放进抽屉的领带，盖乌斯看她摆弄那些东西，心情又变得复杂起来。“我下周要出一趟差，要过几天才能回来，”她忽然说道，“钟点工会在明天中午上门，提前会打电话，您要记得接。”  
盖乌斯点头，发现话题又被微妙的带回了那个尴尬的时候。幸好这一次她没再纠结，而是拿着领带与他上下比划。“加尔乌斯先生是有什么新的工作吗？”她一边说，一边抖开手里的条纹领带，不由分说的为他打上，“让我猜猜，您今晚要出去一趟，对吗？”  
“是学校的事情，”他试图为这件事划定一个范围，莉维亚的手从他颈后绕过，他想起自己多次制止过她的行为，但最后还是在她的坚持下成了一种被动习惯，“不是什么大事，就是有些琐碎。……对，今晚就得过去。”  
“今天是周末。”她埋怨的嘟囔了一句，“他们付加班费么？”  
“……没有。”他甚至从来没想过这种事。莉维亚在他耳边叹息：“也就只有您肯去做这种事了。……我明白了，昨天您也在加班对么？”  
他的沉默代替了回答，莉维亚得到了意料之中的答案。“下个周末您在家么？”  
“您最好在，”她没等他回答，自顾自的说了下去，“就算是加尔乌斯先生，也不能霸占您每个周末。他绝对不能。”

“操他大爷的加尔乌斯，大学教授还要加班？他什么时候才能记得别人已经退伍了，不是给他随叫随到的了？还有，操他的加隆德，我看他就是故意和我作对。”  
“……不要这么直接的骂，我很难接话。”里塔提恩在电话那头叹了口气，“还有，你听起来在开车，最好晚些再说吧？”  
“免提，安全着呢。”莉维亚说着又是一脚油门，接着后知后觉的反应过来什么事，“是不是喇叭声太吵了？”  
“谢谢你在我聋之前想起来。”里塔提恩将手机拿远了一点，莉维亚的音量即使不开免提也听得清楚，“所以，空调修好了吗？你们是怎么在空调坏了的屋子里呆那么久的？”  
“我明天就要出差，那堆东西总得收拾好了，难不成还要让加隆德插手进来？”莉维亚仍在气头上，在盖乌斯面前尽力忍耐的结果就是此刻的加倍暴躁，“那家伙净整些没用的！我看到了，他给他换的不仅是门锁，还有手机认证锁，甚至更新了定位系统。他怎么不给他换个不会坏的空调？”  
“……很有道理的建议，我会和加隆德说的。”  
莉维亚的眼前出现了红灯，她一脚刹车，郁闷的吐了口气。里塔提恩听到了打火机的声音，猜到她在抽烟，不禁皱了皱眉：“记得开窗，还有，如果灯不太长，下次建议你不要。”  
“你现在说话像是我爸。”莉维亚吐了一口烟，“别吧里叔，你又不是不知道我想睡他。”  
电话那头顿时只剩一阵沉默，红灯暗了下去，莉维亚重新踩了油门。一通无脑的发泄让她心情平复了些许，她的声音也随之变得正常起来：“局里让我去出差，你那边最近忙吗？”  
“还好。部队最近给我放了个假，他们还是喜欢把任务交给年轻人。”里塔提恩听起来一切正常，没有被她触怒或是尴尬到拒绝交流，“怎么，想让我盯着我前上司？”  
“盯着他，别让加隆德离他太近，还有那些不知好歹的女学生。”莉维亚故作轻快的说，“尤其是加隆德……那家伙说话没大没小，一边说着不屑理他，一边成天给他整些新东西。哦，我还看到他的电话被设置了特别提示音。”  
里塔提恩忍不住吹了声口哨，颇有些看热闹的意味：“这问题可不小。虽然我对于前上司身陷情场困扰深表同情，不过容我问一句：你打算什么时候下手？”  
莉维亚从他的话里听出了别的意思：“怎么，还有人要抢？”  
“你把他打扮得太好看了，大小姐。上周他回部队转了一圈，后来有三个女孩和我要了他的联系方式。所以，趁早吧。”


	2. 【2】

【2】  
周末对于露琪亚来说并不是个容易放松的时候。这些年来，她很少穿制服以外的衣服，这让她在休息日多少会生出一种焦虑，不知道该如何打扮才不会显得太不合群——尤其今日她要去的地方十分……特殊。  
露琪亚试图想象在酒吧里的男女会如何穿着，但最终她的脑海里只有一片空白。对于酒吧，露琪亚的印象只有迷乱的光线与震耳欲聋的音乐，还有想要逃离那里的原始冲动。她看着自己衣柜里一排纯色衬衫，甚至生出了打扮成保安的想法，至少那不会比乡下土包子的形象更不堪。  
要不要打电话问问对方？毕竟去那里是对方的主意……但这问题太尴尬了，她一定不会回答的。她肯定还在记仇，尽管无缘无故，但露琪亚相信她一定如此。  
“她说要占用整个周末……也许周一早上也会耽误一些。先和艾默里克先生请个假吧。”露琪亚嘀咕了一句，拿起手机给自己的上司发了条消息，如此简单的一条消息却被她反复修改润色了三次。消息一发出，她立刻将手机锁屏，害怕看到对方的任何回复。她的心跳乱了两秒，接着在她的深呼吸下慢慢恢复。——请假对她来说可是稀罕事，这么多年她从没请过假，哪怕是生病她也尽量坚持到周末才休息，除非病情会影响到艾默里克先生。不知道对方会做出什么反应？……大概是什么反应都不会有吧。  
手机震动了两下，露琪亚鼓起勇气去看，但那不是艾默里克的消息，而是莉维亚——她的妹妹，她足有二十年没见面的妹妹。“你认识路吗？要不要我来接你？”对话框里跳出这行字，让露琪亚有种受宠若惊的感觉，“不要迟到，你遇到什么问题了吗？”  
露琪亚抬头看了看衣柜，接着低头看了看自己，最后又看了看手机。“不用，”她飞快的在对话框里敲下这句话，以免自己后悔，“一切顺利，我马上下来。”  
老实说，就算她问了又有什么用呢？她的衣柜里总不可能凭空变出什么时装，除了衬衫和长裤，她几乎没购置过别的衣服。露琪亚最终拿了一件黑衬衫和白色长裤，尽量让自己看着不太像服务生。  
“我给你叫了出租车”，手机又响了一下，莉维亚发来了这句话。露琪亚突然有一点失落，她原本以为对方会开车来接她的——至少她刚才是那么说的。“她肯定还在生我的气，”露琪亚嘟囔了一句，“如果不是因为他……她要到什么时候才肯见我呢。”  
莉维亚叫来的出租车在她的公寓楼下等她，上车的那一刻露琪亚收到了艾默里克的回信。对方答应得很平常，甚至没多问半句。或许请假本就是这种感觉？露琪亚没有经验，但还是松了口气。出租车在路上堵了一会儿，周末的市中心总是格外拥挤，幸好她出来的时间还算早。  
“小姐，我就不停车了，”他们抵达那家酒吧时是晚上七点半，但人群和车辆已经将那里团团包围，“这里人太多了，就在街边下吧。”  
露琪亚没有异议，她下来走了几步，远远看见一辆白色的跑车停在街角，一名泊车员走向它，看样子是要把它停去后面的车位。露琪亚在照片里见过这辆车——一台白得发光的车，它漂亮得仿佛被人天天擦洗，那正是莉维亚的座驾。意识到她真的就在这里、在这一大堆人群之后，露琪亚又莫名的紧张起来了。  
酒吧里面的喧闹一如她印象中的那样，她的样子太不起眼，只能靠挤穿越人群。莉维亚说过她会在吧台前等着……但露琪亚的视野里只有人，还有灿烂得过分的灯光，她只能凭感觉往里走，期待着吧台从天而降。有一瞬间她担心自己认不出对方，虽然莉维亚的照片已经被她反复看过数遍，但她们毕竟有20年没见了。照片和真人总有差距……不知道她今天会打扮成什么样子？  
“嗨！我在这儿。”露琪亚不知道自己是什么时候撞上吧台的，大约它真的是从天而降。她从人群的包围中挣扎出来，深吸了一口气，扭头看向声音传来的方向。  
——莉维亚•尤尼乌斯，她的妹妹，她分别了20年的、唯一在世的亲人。她长大了，她真漂亮，漂亮得让人挪不开眼。露琪亚觉得她浑身在发光，酒吧里的灯像是为她而开的。她笑得明媚又妩媚，露琪亚很多年没见过这样的女孩子了。  
“真人和照片果然有差异。”露琪亚忍不住想。她听过西德形容莉维亚和自己长得一模一样，但真正见面时，露琪亚才明白，哪怕顶着一模一样的脸，她们也是截然不同的——甚至没有半点相似。定格的图片完全无法展示出她的活力：莉维亚的短发烫了卷，身上的白裙成熟又俏丽，那双与露琪亚如出一辙的绿色眼睛里盛满了光。露琪亚能在她眼里看到自己：表情僵硬、梳着不合时宜的短马尾，看起来像是迟到了的员工。露琪亚强迫自己向她走去，脚步挪腾得很慢。最终，她在莉维亚面前坐下，两人之间却仿佛隔了一个世纪那么远。  
“好久不见。”莉维亚面带笑容，轻快的调侃起来，“你这身打扮看起来像是要去上班——不过至少没和服务生撞衫。来杯喝的吧。”  
露琪亚对酒吧里的产品一无所知。莉维亚像是早就猜到一样，等待十秒没有答复之后，便自作主张的点了酒。那是杯没什么度数的鸡尾酒。  
“今天喝醉了不好办事，”要不是露琪亚提前收到她的信息，单听她的语气，恐怕会以为她只是晚上要加班，“希望事情能顺利，对吧，姐姐？”  
……姐姐。这真是个消失了20年的称呼啊。  
露琪亚吸了口气，用酒保送来的饮品来掩饰自己的情绪波动。她在两年前就加上了莉维亚的联系方式，但她们几乎没说过话。莉维亚不想理她、不想见她、更没叫过她“姐姐”，哪怕是在屏幕里——而露琪亚自己也忙到从没有时间主动开启话题。她每次忙完工作已经是深夜，在偶尔想起妹妹的同时丧失了主动开口的勇气，最终只是将她发布的动态逐一点赞，庆幸自己至少没被屏蔽。  
“……是啊，希望顺利。”露琪亚半晌才回过神来，回应了她的问句，接着忍不住追问：“所以说……你还在追他么？就像他们传得那样？”  
“当然了。”莉维亚毫不避讳，目光一转就盯上了露琪亚，“你不也一样么？怎么，你还不打算下手？”  
露琪亚脸色一僵，目光不禁偏开。“我只要看着他就好了，”她半叹息的说着，嘴角却有笑意，“只要他过得顺心……能找到属于他自己的幸福也好，我无所谓的。”  
“那种话骗骗自己就好了，不要拿来骗我。”莉维亚笑容不改，语气却十分坚决，让露琪亚眉头一跳，“喜欢就要睡到，这样才算数。——不然，我也不会请你来帮忙了。”  
露琪亚一时无言以对，她挣扎了一会儿，还是问了出来：“可万一……对方有喜欢的人了呢？”  
莉维亚盯着她，像是颇为困惑的歪了下头。“那就把人杀掉。”  
“……？”  
“开玩笑的，杀人犯法，”莉维亚转过头去，笑着喝了口鸡尾酒，“丢到深山老林报个失踪就好了。”  
露琪亚决定装作不曾听到她说的话，并且深刻理解了不能和她谈论这种话题。突然出现的沉默让露琪亚感到窒息，在安静的片刻中，她想起有些话还是应该说的——这些年她一直想找机会说出来——说出那句“对不起”。  
“我无意听道歉或是解释，姐姐。”直到莉维亚抬手打断她的话，露琪亚才意识到自己竟然真的说了出来。她说的甚至比她想的更多，她在不自觉解释过去的事情，解释那些年为什么不回来，解释十年前她为什么没有赴约，解释……她们这些年来的所有隔阂。然而这些都不是莉维亚想要的，露琪亚对上她的眼睛，从中看到的是绝非原谅的淡漠：“你知道的，我只想要补偿。”  
露琪亚逃避了这个话题，试图用周围的事物来分散自己的注意力。答应帮她做这件事无疑就是补偿，虽然这实在不怎么光彩，但她不能拒绝。露琪亚左右张望，盼着目标尽快出现：“……说起来，那位先生居然会来这种地方，和印象中的不太一样呢……”  
“我让尼禄带他过来，当然都是安排好的。”莉维亚放下了酒杯，“不论如何，一会儿下药的事就拜托你了。”

从始至终，一直有种声音在露琪亚的脑海里叫嚣，告诉她应该拒绝莉维亚的要求，或者换个思路劝劝她，但她做不到。从她嘴里最终蹦出来的是一个“好”字，软弱无力，但没有反悔的余地。  
这种方式真的能成功吗？露琪亚心底有无数问号。先不说下药之后的关系到底要怎么处理，还有万一得手之后明天该有多尴尬，她今晚就真的能让那位先生吃下药么？她爱慕的那位先生……盖乌斯•巴埃萨，一个退伍军人，身材高大又有着近乎本能的警觉……莉维亚有多大把握得手？露琪亚实在看不懂，也无法开口询问。眼下的情况，她只能按照约定好的去做。  
“你真的想清楚了？”她的目光跟着莉维亚望向远处，看到盖乌斯和一名金发青年一起踏进了酒吧，“对方毕竟是……你的养父。”  
“只是做过几年临时监护人而已，从我成年开始，法律上的关系就自动解除了。”莉维亚满不在意的吹了声口哨，那架势看起来像是准备猎食的豹子，“就算没解除又怎样？按原计划行事。”  
原计划……露琪亚在脑海里回忆了一下，莉维亚在周三的时候突然发给她一份文件，那份计划让露琪亚以为她要去绑架什么人。那绝对是个生猛而周密的计划。她们目睹盖乌斯在酒吧边缘的位置入座，随即莉维亚起身，缓步向他走去。露琪亚看到她留在吧台上的药瓶，顺手收入口袋。  
尼禄•斯卡艾瓦，露琪亚的目光落在了坐在盖乌斯对面的男人身上，她听说过这个人。印象里他是和那位天才加隆德齐名的人物，并且在部队保有职位。算起来，从前他也是盖乌斯的下属、妹妹的同事……看来，为了这件事，莉维亚调动了一切人脉。  
按照计划，她们分头行动，露琪亚等在后面，位置在盖乌斯身后的死角。她看到莉维亚迎了上去，尼禄按计划离开座位，给这对父女……不，或许应该叫恋人？总之要留出一点私人空间。然后，露琪亚需要等待。她要等到莉维亚发来信号，等到盖乌斯离开桌子……前提是他们的谈话能如预想中进行的话。

“您很少来这种地方吧？”莉维亚搅动着桌上的那杯饮料，它被端上来的时候尼禄已经走了，于是她顺理成章的坐下，假装这是一场巧遇，和她的养父聊聊天。  
“还好。”盖乌斯的饮品刚刚送上来，那是一杯平平无奇的啤酒。他脸上没什么表情，眉头也不曾展开，那副严肃的样子与这里意外的不很违和。“学生们聚会的时候偶尔会喊我过来，所以来过几次。”  
“您会和他们一起去舞池吗？”她的声音里带着点挑逗，不过盖乌斯总是意识不到这一点，“说起来，您今晚没穿我准备的衣服呢。”  
盖乌斯闻言愣了一下，下意识的看了一眼自己身上的蓝色休闲装。“西德前两天……”“不用告诉我，没有这个必要。”莉维亚笑了，“我给您选的衣服只是建议，无所谓您怎么使用。有哪些不喜欢的可以直接和我说，省下的开支也能买些别的给您。”  
男人的喉头耸动了一下，似乎是无言以对。他喝了一口啤酒，但那东西味道大概不怎么合他意，他只喝了一小口。莉维亚的目光让他感到一种莫名的压力，往日里他会用一切办法避免这种目光接触，但现在他手头没有书，也没有任何能阻断视线的东西。莉维亚又挑起了先前那个话题：  
“您可以陪我去跳舞吗？尼禄应该不会介意的，我刚看到他和那边的女孩搭讪。”  
她露出一个酷似孩子的笑容，抓住他的手撒娇。盖乌斯很难拒绝这样的她，正如他很难拒绝孩子示弱的讨好。踏入舞池对他来说是件有些困难的事，但他还是跟着她去了。  
——是信号，露琪亚看到了莉维亚的信号。她一边惊叹于莉维亚竟真能将那位先生带去舞池，一边又为自己听到的只言片语在心底叹息。那位先生……也是，他要是有那个意思，莉维亚也犯不上劳神费力的布这一场局。只是，这样做真的会有好结果么？  
露琪亚虽然有一百种犹豫，但她依旧要完成莉维亚交给她的任务。她装作过客从他们的桌边走过，将那瓶药足量投放到盖乌斯的啤酒当中。药物很快消融在杯中，不见一点痕迹。她的任务到此完成了一半。露琪亚这次在靠近莉维亚的位置入座，等待他们两人从舞池回来。


	3. 【3】

【3】  
盖乌斯在舞池里像一只僵硬的野兽，仿佛这里的一切都与他有天然隔阂，不论是晃眼的灯光、喧闹的音乐还是面前的女孩，只令他感到无所适从。  
如果换一个场地、换一个时间、换一个开始的话题，或许他会感觉好一点——莉维亚在心底这么想。她比盖乌斯更清楚的意识到他的不自在，但正是这种时刻能让她更靠近他、靠近一个与世界格格不入的人。她握紧他的手，占据她的养父。可惜他今天穿的衣服不是她选的，这让她的占有显得有些虚无可笑。  
“‘爸爸是我的’，”她忽然贴近他，靠在他的肩上呢喃了一句，让盖乌斯一时没能反应过来，“以前我对加隆德这么说过，在我很小的时候。您还记得吗？”  
就算盖乌斯在这方面再迟钝，他也开始感到事态微妙了。他的孩子……她什么时候变成了这样？不，或许她一直都是这样，但他从来没细想过。他有一瞬开始怀念他们同在部队里的时间，那时候她不像个孩子，不会做出这么多让他不安的举动。现在想来，部队里的环境也是最适合他的，没有过于复杂的人情往来，没有必要猜测旁人是否话里有话……不过他们必须从那儿离开，趁他们还活着的时候。  
“你的伤怎么样了？”他忽然将话题岔开，右手不小心碰到她的腰部，随即触电般离开，仅仅隔着空气指着她腹部的伤口。莉维亚低头看了看自己，那伤……一个让她不能再肆无忌惮穿露脐装的伤口，愈合后的伤疤不算很大，只是差点要了她的命而已。“恢复得很理想，”她说着，重新牵起他的手，“我甚至觉得能重新回到部队了。”  
“不可以。”盖乌斯极快的否定了她的话，语气格外坚决。在他大部分事情都对她妥协的如今，莉维亚觉得他的坚决颇为新鲜。“我不能让你冒第二次险。你能活下来纯属侥幸……莉维亚，不许动那种念头，哪怕是开玩笑。”  
……啊，是啊。莉维亚突然意识到什么：他对自己的妥协与温和，尤其是这些日子以来一退再退的容忍底线，是因为这伤么？因为她差点死在他面前？她握着他的手放松了一些，嘴上答应着，心里却有些失落。她能活下来确实算是个奇迹——混战的当日她已懒得再去想，她能轻松回忆起来的部分都是后来人转述与她的：他们说，盖乌斯找到她的时候，她看起来就像一具尸体。他们说他哭了，为部下，也为他的孩子——他一直将她视作孩子，他没有血缘关系的好女儿。  
莉维亚想到这里忍不住叹息了一声，现在她也觉得舞池里的音乐吵闹了。她能活下来出乎了所有人的意料，而这之后，盖乌斯勒令她退伍，那是不容她拒绝的命令。因为年龄与旧伤，盖乌斯与她一起离开了部队，转而做了一名大学教授。莉维亚没有他那么宽泛的转职空间，盖乌斯不让她回部队，她就去了警局，幸而警局的工作还算清闲，勉强说服了盖乌斯同意这个安排。  
她在走神，盖乌斯也是。对于酒吧来说，他们本就略嫌年龄大了，走神更是直接让他们被欢腾的人群挤出了舞池。年轻人们在彩灯下欢呼、扭动、跳跃，强劲的音乐裹挟着他们的尖叫在酒吧里兜转，莉维亚只觉得耳膜被鼓噪得生疼。她拉着盖乌斯走回了座位，拿起自己的饮料。  
“我们不该离开这么久的。”盖乌斯皱眉说道，作为军人的警觉让他不愿再碰桌上的饮料，但莉维亚只觉得渴。她的嘴唇刚碰到杯沿，盖乌斯忽然夺过了她的杯子，替她小小尝了一口。  
“……教授，”这个称谓对她来说还有些拗口，前几年她一直叫他长官，再往前则叫父亲，“其实……您不用这样的。”  
没等盖乌斯察觉出哪里不对，莉维亚已经先发制人。她一步窜到他的背后，一个手刀毫不留情的切下，盖乌斯当即昏了过去。莉维亚扶住了他，抬头便看到了赶来的露琪亚。  
“莉维亚！”露琪亚难以相信自己看到的一切，她帮忙扶住盖乌斯，“……他，没喝？”  
“两杯里面都有料。”莉维亚的语气异常冷静，她和露琪亚配合着搀起盖乌斯，像搀扶一个醉汉那样，“我可不会把赌注压在一个地方。虽然对不起他，但……总之，赶紧走。”  
露琪亚心情复杂，但无暇细想。盖乌斯身形高大，饶是她们姐妹接受过专门训练，要背走丧失意识的两米男人也不是件容易的事情。她们走得很吃力，幸好人群足够嘈杂混乱，喝醉的人不在少数，没人会注意到她们。  
酒吧外面的热浪随着大门打开向她们脸上扑来，露琪亚刚想往停车场走，就被莉维亚拉了回来。她迷茫的眨了眨眼：“你的车不是在……”  
“那只是个幌子。”莉维亚调头往反方向走去，“我租车来的。这会儿，尼禄多半就在我的车上等着呢。”  
露琪亚愣了一下，随即反应了过来。她那辆白色轿车太过显眼，若是有人想拦她，必定会优先找上那辆车。莉维亚察觉到她的讶异，歪过头来笑了笑：“我和你说过，我是凭本事当上军官的。”  
她们最终的目标是一辆不起眼的黑色小轿车，一种随时会被车流淹没的款式。露琪亚帮她把盖乌斯放到后排车座上，接着跳上副驾驶，在莉维亚踩下油门之前拉上了安全带。——这些可不在她的计划书里，露琪亚忍不住想。不过她很快就反应过来了：莉维亚不全信她，何况计划的确没有和盘托出的必要。露琪亚接受过谍报相关的训练，这是再正常不过的处理方式了，傻子也不会开着这么显眼的车出来办事。……她太紧张了，一定是因为这样她才没有想到。只是……  
“……是尼禄那人不守信用吗？”露琪亚从没怀疑过她的本事，但那可是她的同事，在露琪亚眼里大概还是她的朋友。她不能理解。  
“他和加隆德才是穿一条裤子的，信他我就是弱智。”莉维亚不客气的说道。她歪了歪头，示意露琪亚去查看盖乌斯的情况。“帮我把他的手机翻出来，应该在右侧裤兜，或者加隆德给他的那件上衣里。”  
露琪亚觉得这事怪怪的，但莉维亚在开车，所以她没有拒绝。莉维亚这会儿开得还算平稳，或许是害怕震醒盖乌斯的缘故。露琪亚从上衣里翻出了他的手机递给她，莉维亚没有多看，而是将一个奇怪的装置插进了充电口。手机的屏幕亮了一下，接着自动关机。  
“……这是？”  
“加隆德在他手机里装了不少东西，包括一整套定位报警系统。”莉维亚冷哼一声，“这东西是尼禄做的，一周时间刚好赶出来。不过……说实话，我不信他。”  
莉维亚说着抽出了手机卡，接着将手机本体连着那个设备递给了露琪亚。“虽然我确定这个小东西有用，但能持续多久就不好说了。帮我拿着它，要是有什么意外，就把来的人引开。”  
“说实话，我不太理解，”露琪亚依言照办，但有些话她还是要问，“既然尼禄不支持你，那他为什么要帮你？”  
“我可没和他说我到底要干什么。”莉维亚耸了耸肩，“我只是让他带盖乌斯过来而已。除此之外，他喜欢破解加隆德的发明，又喜欢钱，仅此而已。”  
露琪亚看着手里的手机，心底五味杂陈。她又扭头看了看盖乌斯，对方依旧没有醒来。她有点不敢想象那位先生醒来之后会是个什么情况，虽然莉维亚在饮料了下了药，但是……效果真能如她所愿么？露琪亚想象不出来。

她们的车向着一处位于中环的酒店驶去，莉维亚始终很警觉，挑选的路七拐八绕，但时间上并不耽搁。露琪亚闭了会儿眼，再次睁眼的时候，她微妙的感到了莉维亚的情绪波动。——她看起来像是要哭，这是怎么了？  
“他不会为我哭泣。”莉维亚唐突的说，像是突然想明白了什么似的，“他不止我一个孩子。……除了西德•加隆德，我想不到他还会为谁失态，反正不是我。他们骗我。”  
“……莉莉……”露琪亚先是一愣，接着发现她的左手捂住了腹部——那是她伤口的位置，露琪亚当然不会忘。“是伤口复发了吗？……你还好吗？”  
莉维亚沉默着摇了摇头，甚至没有因为露琪亚对她的称呼做出任何反应。她的胸膛大幅起伏着，情绪波动得厉害。是车里太安静的缘故？是刚刚压下的那些心事在反复？还是伤口真的在隐隐作痛？莉维亚不知道，只是打从舞池出来开始，她就莫名的回忆着受伤时候的事情。——承认某些事实会让人痛苦，但有些事不能一直逃避。  
“我真傻，真的。”她突然笑了出来，“现在我一点都不心疼打他的那一下了。”  
“……你真的没事？我们还要按照计划做吗？”  
“我没事，”莉维亚调整了呼吸，接着一脚油门——她们已经离目的地很近了，“当然要做。我从来都知道是这样，不然我何必大费周章？但我就是要他。”

她们进了酒店，莉维亚搀扶着盖乌斯，由露琪亚去拿了两张房卡。两个预定好的大床房，楼层选择适中，数字没有任何意义。她把这事搞得像一场谍报战，露琪亚忍不住想。  
电梯里安静得让人不舒服。盖乌斯依旧没有恢复意识，露琪亚甚至担心莉维亚能不能把他弄醒。莉维亚看起来倒不担心，盖乌斯无知无觉的靠在她的身上，似乎仅仅是这样就能让她满足。露琪亚有一瞬恍惚，她开始想，如果眼前的情况发生在她和艾默里克先生身上……啊，不能想。露琪亚摸了一下自己发烫的脸颊，完全理解了莉维亚此刻的心情。  
“在隔壁帮我盯着，”莉维亚选出一张房卡，“如果有动静，先通知我，再引开他们。能拖多久是多久。”  
能拖多久是多久么……“看来你很肯定他们会追来？”  
“他们要么什么都不做，要么就一定会追来。”莉维亚吹了声口哨，刷卡进门，“祝我好运吧，姐姐。”


	4. 【4】

【4】  
一个人把昏迷的两米大汉搬到床上属实不是件轻松的事情，莉维亚觉得她在为难她自己。等她终于把他挪到床上的时候，她几乎只想在他身边躺下睡觉。  
她躺下了，接着又翻身坐起。身边的男人呼吸平稳，莉维亚觉得他睡得不错。不管是不是就此睡下，有件事她一定要做——她解开了他的衣服，触碰他的身躯，手指滑过他的肌肉，像是一只贪婪的狐狸……她努力想要一鼓作气将他脱干净，然后再停下来欣赏，不过这件事对她来说实在难度不小：她掀起他的上衣便痴迷于他的腹肌，恨不得找把剪子把加隆德准备的衣服撕碎。她意识到，她终于能实现她长久以来的诸多妄想了。  
西德给他准备的衣服像是工装，总之很难脱，莉维亚在这个过程中又骂了他无数遍。片刻之后，盖乌斯的上身完全裸露出来，让莉维亚忍不住轻叹。她曾经在浴室之外窥见这样的光景，但这还是她第一次有机会这么近距离的观看。她无法控制自己不去触碰，她的手贴了上去、又从他身上掠过去，最后她把自己整个人压了上去。  
——他的身体坚硬又柔软，那些肌肉富有弹性、形状规整得仿佛刻印出来的一般，衰老这件事在他身上就像不存在似的。她的手指拂过他的伤疤、按压他的肌肉，又用脸紧贴他的胸口——这可比抱枕舒服多了。  
她上一次和他这样近距离的拥抱是什么时候？可能还是她年幼的时候，那个爱哭的小丫头总能得到养父的拥抱，她偶尔会希望自己从未长大。他身上的味道逐渐从干巴巴的香皂味变化过来了，那是她喜欢的味道，她用她喜欢的一切包围了他。每当想到这里，莉维亚就会格外满足。  
他身上的一切都是她准备的，除了加隆德准备的衣服——幸好她只是离开一周而已，不然天知道盖乌斯会变成什么样子，跟着加隆德绝无好事。她吻过他的脸颊与嘴唇，抬头时，她的唇舌又掠过他的鼻尖与眉眼，将他的面庞占据于唇齿间。她的双手穿过他的发丝、将他的头发打乱放下，欣赏他毫无防备的样子。  
莉维亚纠结着什么时候叫醒他，毕竟有些事要叫醒了才能做……但不叫醒似乎也不错，至少他无知无觉，他们不会尴尬，他也不会拒绝。老实说，就算给他下了药，莉维亚还是觉得没什么把握。他喝的剂量不多，恐怕完全能克制得住。莉维亚可不想赌上一个夜晚去听他说教。  
“我都能想到您会说什么。”她拥抱他，同时一只手慢慢下滑、去解他的腰带，“您会说这是犯法的……下药也好，带您来这里也好，我现在做的这些事也好……都是犯法的。我想做的事在这个社会都犯法，老实说我觉得这不能怪我。”  
她一边嘟囔，一边将他的衣服脱了个干净。那些布料被她丢弃在一旁的沙发上，现在她可以尽情欣赏他了。盖乌斯•巴埃萨，她的临时监护人，她的英雄，她的甜梦——她几乎永远得不到的人，但现在唾手可得。莉维亚自认没什么伟大志向，她当年入伍只是为了追随他，可惜军队不算是个搞办公室恋情的好地方。她在那里受了很好的训练，也受了很多伤，最亏的大约还是半年前那伤，那一次炮火差点要了她的命。如果她真的在那时候死了会怎么样？他还会记得她么？他真的会哭泣么？  
莉维亚吸了口气，决定不再去想这些。不论如何，现在她活着，而他就在她的床上。她将房间的灯光调得昏暗了一点，接着快速冲了个澡，迫不及待的回到他的身边。

他醒了。见鬼，他醒了。  
莉维亚被床上的男人捉住手腕的时候差点直接踢出一脚，但她很快发现对方眼神迷离，似乎还没搞清楚现在的情况。——那应该是药物的作用，莉维亚猜测着。  
“是我，莉维亚。”她轻声说，“放松一点，这里没有敌人，我的教授。”  
“……”盖乌斯没有说话，但莉维亚感到他手上的力道放轻了。莉维亚不说话也不挣扎，只是撑起上身去吻他贴近的脸。他的眉头总是皱着，额头上因此出现皱纹，她无数次想将它们吻平，而此刻她得偿所愿。  
“莉维亚，”他一开口，莉维亚就听出药物的确起了作用——他的声音比平时更低沉，被抑制的冲动从他声线之下溢了出来，“你是不是……”  
“我喜欢您，”她不回答，反客为主的压倒了他，正视他的双眼，“我爱您，我想要您。就这么简单。”  
盖乌斯的脸上有些许惊讶，但比她预想的要坦然。也是，处在这种情况下，是个人都该反应过来是怎么回事了。她其实不想问他的意见，但她还是问了——她贴近他，将手伸向他的下面，又仰起头在他耳畔吹着气：“MayI？”

露琪亚在房间里坐了半个小时，直到此刻，她听到了隔壁房间传来的动静。她听到了男人低沉断续的喘息，还有女人的尖叫——莉维亚得手了。  
露琪亚脑中绷紧的弦一下松懈下来，她把自己摔在双人床上，长长吐了口气。不论如何，她总算还清了她一直亏欠莉维亚的……虽然方法有点微妙，做的事情也不怎么正确，但她希望莉维亚能开心一些。不论如何，妹妹花了那么多年，终于追到自己的爱人了……露琪亚想到这里，开始生出一点羡慕，甚至有些酸涩。  
“如果是艾默里克先生……”这样的念头一出现就被露琪亚强行掐断，但她逐渐意识到自己是断不了这想法的。莉维亚那些过激的话语在她耳边徘徊，尤其这个房间安静得过分，除了隔壁的叫床声就是她的回忆在叫嚣，属实让露琪亚不太好过。  
露琪亚现在开始希望真有谁追来捣乱了，但今夜似乎会是个安宁的夜晚。她从床上起来走到窗边，习惯性的想要开窗透气，但她随即意识到隔壁的叫声会因此变得更加清晰。莉维亚的声音她不会听错，她简直疯狂。露琪亚反手又将窗关上了。露琪亚忍不住开始想，莉维亚到底是怎么做的？她叫醒了那位先生？他是清醒的吗？难道他同意了？——真没想到他是这种人。

夜晚并未让夏日的炎热减缓多少，尼禄点起了今晚的第三支烟，这让他不得不离开轿车以及车里的空调。几口烟雾吞吐下去，尼禄终究无法忍受外面的温度，将烟掐灭后坐回车内。  
尼禄分不清是炎热让他烦躁，还是西德更让他煎熬。对方正拼命捣鼓着什么，尼禄看都不用看，他知道那是盖乌斯的定位系统——莉维亚托他做的就是那东西：一个能让西德的定位和报警系统全面崩盘的屏蔽器。他想逗逗西德，因此将屏蔽器的时效延长了，但看对方此刻焦急的样子，他忽然觉得这不是个开玩笑的好时候。  
尼禄几不可闻的叹了口气，悄悄按下了遥控器的开关，将屏蔽器远程解除。西德找回了盖乌斯的信号，眼里顿时有了光。  
“花了这么久才破解？”尼禄用余光看着他，故意揶揄了一句，“看来屏蔽掉信号的人是个天才。”  
“或许是吧。先不管这些，”西德刷新了定位系统，脸色不太好看，“盖乌斯的定位消失一晚上了，正好从你把我叫出来开始……见鬼，他这会儿怎么会在酒店？莫非是绑匪把他带到那边去交易？”  
……酒店。尼禄在心底重复了一遍这个词，他的手从屏蔽器遥控器上离开，眼前浮现出了莉维亚的脸，脑海中回忆起她那奇怪的嘱托。他很快想明白了什么，手近乎不受控制的又掏出了一支烟，但最终没有点上。现在，他开始后悔自己为什么要掺和进这件事了。  
“说起来，莉维亚呢？你不是说她很快就会出来么？”西德对尼禄的一系列动作丝毫没有察觉，他抬头往外张望，看了一眼他们旁边停着的那辆白色轿车，“这种时候她倒是不在……难得有需要动用武力的机会啊。”  
尼禄报以沉默，他不知道该怎么和加隆德解释这码事。全世界的人都知道莉维亚和盖乌斯同在酒店意味着什么，但西德不知道。尼禄想到自己的前上司花费多年时间，好不容易才修复了与身边这位加隆德的关系，便越发不忍说出口了。何况，那个屏蔽器多半还在现场，要是让他知道那东西是自己做的……事情就更麻烦了。简而言之，西德今晚最好谁也见不到，他不能见盖乌斯、或是莉维亚、或是找到那个屏蔽器。  
“你怎么不说话？他们到酒店有一段时间了，我们得抓紧。”西德说着便拉上了安全带，尼禄当即按住了他伸向方向盘的手。西德困惑的看了他一眼，后者被他看得尴尬，但手上又加了两分力。  
“……我说，我们要么还是别过去了吧。”尼禄偏开目光，勉强解释道。他觉得西德听不懂。  
那位大少爷果然不负他的直觉：“为什么？盖乌斯现在有危险啊，不管怎样也不能丢下那家伙不管吧？”  
“我觉得……他没事。”尼禄艰难的咽了口口水，“莉维亚现在和他在一起。他们两个人，在一起，在酒店里。”  
“那也不行啊！”西德抢回了方向盘的控制权，他的力气出奇的大，险些将尼禄整个拽倒，“万一莉维亚打不过那些绑匪呢？毕竟只有她一个。”  
——尼禄觉得世上没有人能把这事和加隆德解释清楚，至少他做不到。他认命般拉上安全带，开始计划过一会儿该如何从混乱中顺利逃脱。“不要怪我，长官。”他在心底为盖乌斯祈祷，“这种时候只能自保为上，您一定会理解的。”

莉维亚在昏暗中摸到丢在床边的烟盒，从中抽出一支，又有些犹豫的将它放回了床头。她其实意犹未尽，现在结束还太早了点。她回头看向盖乌斯，对方看起来有些疲倦了，但莉维亚从他的呼吸中能听出他并未睡着，并且仍有没散尽的欲望。  
她一个翻身便又回到他身边，毫不客气的夺取他的嘴唇，将舌头搅进他的口腔。这么多年来她都只是浅尝辄止，这次的机会她绝不会放过——一次、两次，便是再多次她也不觉得疲惫。唯一让她犹豫的，就是盖乌斯的情况……每当想到他的年龄，莉维亚就会有一瞬怔愣。她不禁会想，自己对他会不会有点过分？下药、打昏、还有半强迫性的……噢，他默许了的，这应该不能算吧。  
“您没有拒绝呢。”莉维亚在深吻的间歇抽出空来说了一句，话音却意外惊醒了这头黑狼。莉维亚看到他那双浅金色的眼睛在黑暗中亮起来，像是盯着猎物一样盯着她。她被抱住了，对方的怀抱如此有力，她贴紧他的胸膛，听得到他快速的心跳。他们又一次交换唾液，这次是他主动。莉维亚成功撩起了火，借着药物的作用，对方看起来依旧精力充沛。这很好——她还想让事情更剧烈一点。  
她丢在床头柜上的手机不合时宜的发出震动，那声响让莉维亚浑身一颤。盖乌斯并未意识到手机的动静，药物令他敏感度下降，莉维亚庆幸这该死的声音没有打断他。她知道发生了什么：现在能打进她手机的只有露琪亚，既然手机响了，那必然是有人追过来了。不过，他们休想让她半路逃跑。  
“看来我们得速战速决了，父亲，”她吻他、抚摸他、拥抱他，那让她感到自己与他融为一体，“或是说……盖乌斯。……嗯，盖乌斯。”


	5. 【5】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （有达纳斯的戏份，但此时还是“尤拉”而非“奈尔”）

【5】  
当生物钟将盖乌斯唤醒的时候，他看到的是熟悉的天花板和顶灯。他在自己家、自己的床上，周围应该是安全的——这是他第一时刻想到的事情。  
他的身体有些莫名的疲惫，这感觉很不对劲，他不记得自己前一天做过什么激烈的运动。身上的衣服让他隐隐感到不适，他试着活动了一下手脚，确认自己没有被束缚。而且，意料之外的，他摸到了自己的手机——这很奇怪，他从来不会把手机带到床上。  
等盖乌斯坐起来的时候，他意识到自己穿着一身休闲装，那正是他昨晚出去时候穿的衣服。他开始想起一些破碎的片段，不正常的头痛随之而来，他意识到自己昨晚恐怕沾了些不该沾的东西。……这到底是怎么回事？  
床头柜上放着一杯水和便签纸，盖乌斯认出那是西德的字迹。“好好休息”，对方只写了这四个字，笔迹潦草。盖乌斯猜那杯水原本应该是热的。  
……这又是怎么回事？  
某些香艳的画面骤然闯入他的脑海，令盖乌斯被自己的记忆冲击了一下。他调整了坐姿，试图把昨晚发生的事情理清楚——先从结束的时候开始。他想起来了，是西德送他回来的。他记得自己坐在一辆车的后排座上，西德和尼禄坐在前面，他们争吵了一路，吵得他耳畔嗡鸣不断，但他始终没听清他们在吵什么；再往前一点，则完全不见他们两个的影子……那时候他在酒店，在一张大床上——和一个女人一起度过了半个夜晚。  
他打开手机，试图从中找到蛛丝马迹来证明自己的记忆，但他的手机似乎关机了一整夜，里面什么都没有。盖乌斯突然觉得哪里有些不对劲：平日里，他总要先点掉一串红点再做别的事情，而今天……手机里消停得过分。  
对了，他想起来了，是莉维亚。莉维亚没有给他发任何消息，她从来没这么安静过。……等等，莉维亚？他突然又想起来了一些新的片段：昨晚那个女人有着一头白发，她的声音娇柔又坚决，就像莉维亚那样。  
一种直觉阻止了他继续往下想，但他不幸的没有听直觉的劝阻：那段混乱的记忆被他理清了。昨天晚上和他在一起的女人就是莉维亚——他乖顺的、倔强的、一度和他共赴战场的养女。他想起自己和她身处酒吧，接着记忆便戛然而止；而在接下来的画面里，他们两人就跑到了酒店的床上……该死，他到底做了什么？

在网上建立一个固定账号、甚至与那些素昧平生的网友互动是一件极其无聊的事，至少尤拉是这么想的。如果不是为了能在报告中多加一笔，而一个咨询网站又必须要一个内接源，她绝不会保留一个稳定的账号使用至今。  
每一天，总会有无数不知道从哪里找来的、无病呻吟的奇怪患者向她投信。尤拉自有一套最公平稳妥的方法来处理它们：她屏蔽了一切投信，然后利用后台制造一些虚假数据来保持网站的互动流量。这样一来，她既得到了漂亮的数据，又避免自己被那些庸人打乱了做事的节奏。  
不过，即便她已经做了万全的操作，还是会有一些漏网之鱼混进她的信箱。今日那封陌生的来信让尤拉有一瞬怀疑了自己的技术——随即她意识到，恐怕是有人将她的密码卖了。那是她为了工作做出的最后妥协：留下一个加密通道，好让她那些愚蠢的同事能在网上联络到她，尽管她觉得这毫无必要。若不是更改密码的权限把控在上级手中，她才不会留着这巨大的漏洞。  
她在点击删除的时候意外扫到了一行字，那是对方发来的信息，很短，只有一句话：“是我，盖乌斯。”  
尤拉的鼠标又一次挪到了删除键上，但她鬼使神差的看了一眼对方的账号名称。于是她点开了那封站内信，飞快的敲下一行字：  
“你是怎么想出比漆黑的王狼更糟糕的网名的。”  
消息框显示对方正在输入，接着停顿，然后再次重新输入。尤拉在屏幕这边勾起了嘴角，这个乏味的上午似乎遇到了一点好玩的事。  
“那不是网名，”她隔着屏幕都能想象出他脸上的表情，“那是部队给的代号，我没有选择权。”  
“所以你自己起名的话只会更糟。”  
他没回复。尤拉觉得这有趣极了——她没见过比“暗影猎人”更糟糕的网名了。部队在军人退伍之后会收回他们与部队相关的一切，其中包括了这些莫名其妙的网络账号。尤拉这时候才想起，自己可以把“漆黑的王狼”从关注名单里移除了——要不是由于工作需要，那个账号本该在她的黑名单里。  
“说正事，”对方又打过来一行字，显然是逃避了上一个话题，“你是医生……对吧？”  
“我有事要问你。……怎么知道女孩子怀没怀孕？”

尤拉•达纳斯，部队分配的代号为“白银的凶鸟”，由她本人使用的社交账号则名为“白鸦”。在部队里，她是军人，是研究员，同时也是一名军医。从名义上讲，部队让她建立账号的目的是关怀军兵的心理与身体健康，所有军医都有这样一个账号。——是的，所有军医都有，这也是她不得不建立账号的最大原因。  
尤拉想不通，为什么对方偏偏会记得自己的账号。是因为若干年前那短暂的共事？还是因为他根本没接触过别的军医？毕竟这人的身体像是铁打的，从来只有急救兵冲上去找他的时候，而不见他主动去找哪位医生。难怪他最后因伤退伍——都是自己作的。  
“我没想到一个快六十的男人会问出这种问题。”尤拉在十分钟后才开始打字，“真没想到啊，漆黑的王狼，原来你是这种人。”  
“……这是个意外。”  
“哦，所以这是第一次‘意外’？难怪没有经验。”  
她还打算再说点什么，对方的头像却突然暗了下去，看来是被她说跑了。尤拉盯着屏幕看了两秒，然后将“暗影猎人”拖入黑名单、删除私信记录，动作一气呵成。  
这终究还是个无趣的上午——毫无进展的追查追踪、无聊的日常运营、还有一个六十岁老男人跳出来讲了个糟糕的笑话。也不知道他和谁搞上了？那个立志做孤儿院院长的家伙终于要有自己的孩子了吗？和他在一起的女人——不管是谁，真是可怜啊。

露琪亚醒来的时候已经是中午，这对她来说倒是个稀罕的体验。她从沙发上坐起，稍微伸展了一下四肢，然后用力甩了甩头。莉维亚的公寓里只有一张床，虽然她昨晚表示并不介意与露琪亚共享床铺，但露琪亚最终选择了客厅。  
今天是周日，一个阳光明媚的美妙日子。露琪亚看着窗外的大好风景，不禁感慨了一会儿。她已经很多年没有回来了……自从当年毕业后跟随艾默里克先生离开，这里的一切都变得遥远而陌生，莉维亚也是一样。她回来的这两年里甚至不曾幻想过，有朝一日她还能和莉维亚共处在同一片屋檐下。如此说来，虽然昨晚的事冒了巨大的风险，但从结果而言，算得上是十分圆满了。  
露琪亚忽然意识到饥饿感在悄悄涌上来——从昨晚到今天中午，她可是一点都没吃。她的目光在房子里转了一圈，但没有见到任何食物的影子。莉维亚的公寓干净得出乎她的意料，想来是部队生活遗留下来的习惯。她起身往厨房走去，顺便去找莉维亚——屋里太安静了，她会在哪儿？  
“你要去厨房吗？”莉维亚是从卫生间里出来的，她古怪的看了露琪亚一眼，露琪亚听不出她的语气是嘲讽还是单纯的疑惑，“你会做饭？”  
“会一点。”露琪亚斟酌了一下措辞，“艾默里克先生说我做的煎蛋卷不错。”  
“……鸡蛋那种容易坏的东西我可没有，”莉维亚抖了抖发梢上的水，从卫生间里走了出来，看起来刚洗完澡，“两个选择：要么吃罐头，要么叫个外卖。”  
“罐头？”露琪亚一时没反应过来，她拉开莉维亚的冰箱，发现里面堪称冷清：那里只有垒起来的诸多罐头食品，还有一些袋装的面包片。“……面包，午餐肉，沙拉，啤酒？你平时就吃这些？”  
莉维亚耸了耸肩，并不在意她的评价。她走到桌前拿起手机，熟练地点开了送餐页面。  
“莉莉，我觉得我们得讨论一下你的饮食搭配。我可以去买些食材……”  
“吃披萨还是炸鸡？”莉维亚直接打断了她的话，“或者意面？”  
露琪亚还想挣扎一次，但莉维亚直接做了选择：“那就披萨吧。还有，先不说你做的好不好吃，我可没时间打扫厨房。那种无聊的事情不适合我。”  
露琪亚发觉自己争不过她，只好默默接受了这个事实。她们两人的关系还没有修复得那么融洽，莉维亚自顾自的打开了音响播放音乐，算是将两人从尴尬的沉默中勉强拯救。莉维亚的手机响得突然，正当露琪亚感慨送餐员的效率之高的时候，却发现电话那边的男人声音莫名熟悉。  
“……是他？”露琪亚看了过去，发觉莉维亚同样面带诧异。莉维亚背过身去，露琪亚只听到从她口中说出的只言片语：“您要见我？现在？……好，您在哪儿？我这就过去。”  
“披萨吃不完的可以丢冰箱，”莉维亚挂断电话，头也不回的叮嘱道，“送餐员来了我会让他直接上楼，不用等我了。”


	6. 【6】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （有米莉珊迪雅和索拉努斯姐妹花串场）

【6】  
现在是中午十一点五十一分，莉维亚顺着教室门上的窗口向里望去，只见偌大的教室里仍是黑压压的一片。尽管不少学生已经呼呼大睡，更有不少人坐立难安，但他们显然不想错过最后一次点名——那位站在讲台上的黑皮肤男人向来以严格的考勤在校内闻名，哪怕莉维亚只是偶尔来学校里探班，也听说过盖乌斯•巴埃萨教授的大名。  
盖乌斯如今负责的是一门历史选修课，他的一节课足有三个小时，并且至少有三次不同方式的点名。按理来说，如此苛刻的考勤足以令大部分学生退缩，但每个学期仍有大批学生前赴后继的选他的课——这主要因为这门课的学分实在太高。莉维亚见过不少学生带着慷慨赴死的表情来上课，毕竟正如他们所说，苦一两个学期修完学分，总比拖拖拉拉的花费两三个学年要划算。  
距离下课还有二十一分钟，莉维亚在走廊里无所事事，盖乌斯讲课的声音通过麦克风、从门缝里飘出一些只言片语，她听着他的声音，心情更加难以平复。昨天他对自己说的那些话还回荡在耳畔，莉维亚一想起来就会面红耳赤。她没有想过事情会往这个方向发展——她根本没想过要怎么收场。他们昨天见面的时候颇为尴尬，莉维亚从来没有考虑过一夜情之后的事，她只是太想得到他了。  
“我会负责的”，这话从盖乌斯嘴里说出来倒是并不违和，只是莉维亚怎么想都觉得，按照那一晚发生的事情，这话似乎轮不到他来说。他们共进了午餐，盖乌斯拐弯抹角的问了她的身体状况，莉维亚到最后才明白他想问什么——她当然做了防护措施，也不会蠢到在运动中让旧伤复发。听到这些，盖乌斯的脸色才终于好看了一点，这让莉维亚感到愧疚。  
“我以为您会骂我。”她昨天大约是这么说的，“毕竟……这是我擅做主张。”  
他没回话，只是叹息，一句责骂的话也没说出来。末了，他又重复了一遍“我会负责的”，让莉维亚猜不透他到底想负责什么。  
“既然您这么说，”她当时只有一个想法，就是顺杆往上爬，“我可以……吻您吗？”  
他同意了，她如愿了。但这段对话到此为止。那顿午餐之后，似乎是某种消失的良心突然觉醒，莉维亚觉得自己不能再这样缠着他。她飞快的跑回了家里，拉着露琪亚喝了半箱啤酒，心情一言难尽。直到此刻，她也不是很明白自己究竟要做什么——她想见他，但也不那么想。现在见面会让彼此难堪，她不想看见他为难……  
莉维亚从混乱的思绪里抽离出来的时候，发觉自己身边多了一人。那是个有着浅金色头发的黑皮肤女孩，长得颇有些特点，让她忍不住多看了两眼。“你要进去吗？”她随口问道，对方看起来是个学生，“教授快要点名了。”  
对方摇了摇头，她怀里抱着一摞课本，其中夹着的一张资料上写了名字：“我在等教授下课。等下个学期，我应该就能选到他的课了。”  
莉维亚看着她，忽然有种似曾相识的感觉。女孩比她矮了不少，莉维亚轻松看到了对方资料上填的姓名，接着陡然站直：“你是……米莉珊迪雅？”  
那学生歪了下头，看起来颇为困惑。她又仔细看了莉维亚好半天，才反应过来是怎么回事：“是莉维亚姐姐？……你也在学校？”  
“……”她也在等盖乌斯，莉维亚丧气的想。不知从何而来的失落感突然包裹了莉维亚，她勉强站稳脚步，反问面前的少女：“我顺路过来而已。你为什么会在这里？我不记得你上的是这所学校……”  
“我们听说他退伍了，然后打听到了他任教的这所学校，”米莉珊迪雅甜甜一笑，让莉维亚颇为膈应，“然后……我们就想来找他。我申请到了交换生，利孔正好今年高考，没有意外的话应该会直接考上这里。”  
莉维亚喉头发苦，她想说点什么，但憋不出一句完整的话。对方的姿态如此明目张胆，莉维亚想起他们每年往盖乌斯家里邮寄礼物的画面，他们总是那样理直气壮，而她挑不出半点错处。莉维亚感到自己的领地被侵犯了。这简直离谱——盖乌斯和他们明明只是短暂的监护和资助关系，却被这样阴魂不散的缠上了。她应该赶跑米莉，她想这么做，但她转头时恰巧撞上了盖乌斯向外看的目光。莉维亚触电般抖了一下，所有勇气骤然消散，只剩落荒而逃：“你继续等吧，教授还有十几分钟下课。我先走了。”

“教授！”教室门打开的那一刻，米莉珊迪雅逆着人流冲进了教室，那些心急的大学生险些将她撞翻，但她还是成功穿越了人群、来到了讲台前，“好久不见了，教授！您还记得我吗？”  
盖乌斯刚喝完一口茶水，点名的工作量太大，他习惯性的闭了闭眼缓解眼部压力，咽下那口水之后再转头看向来人。每天来找他的学生有很多，大多为了和他在考勤记录上讨价还价，因此盖乌斯第一眼看到这个面生的女孩，首先想到的是她是否旷了课。  
“是新生么？”现在开学不到一个月，要是有新生选了他的课却没怎么来过，他大概率是不认识的，“旷课如果有请假的话，直接去找教务处报备销假，找我没用。”  
米莉脸上有一丝失落，又被他的话逗得想笑：“我没选您的课，教授。您不记得我了？”  
盖乌斯不是不想听她说，但他稍一往后看，就看到女孩后面又排了三四个学生。他不知道女孩是来做什么的，但后面那几位显然是来折腾考勤的。“抱歉，你也看到了，我还有事要做。”他无奈的示意后面的学生上前来，然后再用三言两语将他们打发——他记录的考勤是绝不可能出错的，除了来给下一节课预先请假的学生，其余人全部无功而返。盖乌斯又喝了一口水，那黑皮肤的小姑娘仍未离开，这次他有空好好打量她一番了：金发黑肤，在学校里并不常见；那五官与神情让他觉得似曾相识……但又说不上来对方的名字。  
“是我，米莉珊迪雅。”米莉最终自报家门，“我们在感恩节的时候给您寄了贺卡，您还有印象吗？”  
“……！”盖乌斯的眉头骤然展开了，他看着面前的女孩，目光里带了些难以置信的色彩，“是你……你怎么到这里来了？我记得……”  
“我不是这里的新生，”米莉这回笑得很开心，她上前一步，将手上的资料交给他过目，“这是我的交换生资料，刚给校长盖过章。因为您在这里，我才来的哦？”  
盖乌斯接过资料看了一眼，忽然感觉有些汗颜。在对方开口之前，他确实没有认出对方。他们有多久没见了？三年？五年？还是十年？  
“……你已经是大学生了啊。”他摇了摇头，努力计算对方的年纪，“今年应该是……二年级？还是三年级？”  
“这学期开始是三年级了。”米莉接回资料，将其收入包里，“可惜交换生第一学期不能选课，我要到下个学期才能来上您的课了。……这么多年了，我终于又见到您了！您马上还会见到其他人，还记得利孔吗？他报考了这里哦。”  
盖乌斯张了张嘴，一时不知道该说些什么。他缓和了一会儿心情，最终露出一个笑容：“这是好事啊。虽然你们不必为了这种理由来这里，但这所学校还算不错。既然来了，就努力学些东西回去吧。”  
“您要去吃午饭吗？”米莉抓住了他打算起身的那个瞬间，飞快拦在他身前，“我们去外面的餐厅吃饭怎么样？我请客。这么久没见了，要是吃食堂可太掉价了哦？”

午餐时间，学校周围的餐厅大多人满为患，盖乌斯正发愁该去何处，就被米莉一路带到了街角的西餐厅。盖乌斯只需看一眼便知道它的消费不低。他想要拒绝这种破费，但米莉熟练的走了进去，甚至提前预定好了座位。盖乌斯哑然失笑，看来对方已经为今日准备许久了。  
“一别多年，我都不好意思那样称呼您了。”两人落座之后不久，米莉便主动挑起了话题。她压低声音，有些脸红的呢喃出一个称呼：“爸爸……我还可以这样叫您吗？”  
盖乌斯没有拒绝，只是觉得这称呼颇有些遥远，甚至让他感到陌生了。他点了点头，望着养女的面庞，心情说不出的复杂。——准确的说，米莉和她的那些兄弟姐妹只是接受了他的资助，他们之间的关系还算不上收养，至少没有那么长久的收养；这称谓他们只短暂的叫过一阵，之后盖乌斯便将他们托付到各个学校、各个家庭，以此保证他们有更好的前程。他们之间仅仅有过这样一段短暂的经历，盖乌斯甚至在想，这短暂的经历值得他们这样做吗？为了他而申请交换生，甚至是选择志愿？  
虽然他有诸多疑问，但米莉珊迪雅的态度却是不容置疑的。她亲昵的呼唤他，像是从未分别过一样。盖乌斯问起她们后来的生活，她只概括说过得不错，看起来倒是不曾受过委屈。  
“阿尔丰斯哥哥说，他们想要参军。”米莉与他闲谈几句，忽然话锋一转，显然这事才是正题。盖乌斯的眉头闻言皱了起来，他被对方的话勾起了些其他记忆：包括米莉珊迪雅在内，他当年所资助的这些孩子尽是战争遗孤。战争与随之而来的瘟疫夺去了他们的一切，他将他们带回到安全的社会、帮助他们在此立足，他原本指望他们就此平平安安的长大，最好能够永远不再见到战争。但他们怎么会……  
“军队可不是什么好玩的地方，”他毫不犹豫的否定了这个主意，“你们没有必要去。”  
“大家只是想追随您，”米莉不解的盯着他，此时恰巧上了第一道前菜，将他们的谈话打断了一会儿，“莉维亚姐姐不也是那么做的吗？我们也会参军，然后与您一起战斗在前线。”  
“……不，我劝你们不要。”盖乌斯深深叹了口气，他感觉头开始隐隐作痛，“虽然我无权干涉你们的选择，但……我必须劝阻。部队会让你们丢掉性命，这不是儿戏。现在不是和平时期，战争虽然被拦在远方，但它仍然存在。”  
米莉的脸上露出几分不解，第二道菜被端了上来，她开始闷闷不乐的戳餐盘里的食物。盖乌斯看着侍者为自己布菜，两人努力让餐桌上的气氛看起来正常。直到侍者离开，他才又板起脸，重新看向面前的少女。  
“听我一句劝，米莉，打消这个念头吧。”他看着对方棕色的眼睛，语气真诚得近乎恳求，“不要上战场，不要参军，离得越远越好。……我不想再看到任何伤亡了。”

“下一个！”  
莉维亚干脆利落的将面前的实习警员撂倒在地，总共出了不过三招。这些年轻人多半下盘不稳，她一腿扫荡过去就乱了对方的阵脚，接着便是一手牵制、紧接着用一个过肩摔结束战斗——她的格斗指导总能在最短的时间里结束。“你刚刚可以接住我那一腿的，”她简单的进行了总结，“不要一味逃避，学会见招拆招。”  
那位警员花了半刻才爬起来，下一人随即入场。莉维亚热衷于高效率的连续对练，训练室中等候的共有十二名警员，她已经将第一轮打完了一半。今日算是她主动加班，原因无他：格斗是最能让她消解压力的活动，同时还能避免她胡思乱想。莉维亚将面前的新对手打量了一遍：那是个年轻女孩，她体格偏瘦、身上的肌肉线条隐隐可见，身高足比莉维亚矮了一个头。  
“让我看见你的优势，”莉维亚摆开架势、让出先手，“向我进攻。”  
那女孩的攻势比先前一人迅猛，坦白说，莉维亚喜欢出手狠辣的女孩。对方的拳头向她迎面砸来，莉维亚用左手格挡、硬接了这一击，接着脚下使绊，意图破坏对方的重心。那女孩虽然年轻，但反应极快，莉维亚一脚踢空，顿时改变策略，转而在手上发力。她借着力量优势，硬生生将对方摔了出去。女孩很快爬了起来，莉维亚正打算继续进攻，却被两声清脆的掌声打断。  
她回头看去，只见训练室门口站了两个熟人——那是一对容貌极为相似、身姿挺拔的姐妹花。莉维亚眉头一挑，宣布训练中止。“索拉努斯？”她跃下训练场，看了她们一眼，向休息的座椅走去，“真是稀客。怎么，你们两个追到警局来了？”  
“好久不见了，莉维亚。”索拉努斯姐妹一如既往的身着一红一蓝的制服，警员们见到她们胸口的军徽，大都猜到来者何人，识趣的散去了，“没想到搏击指导也这么辛苦，周一就在加班。”  
“毕竟上周出差，耽误了不少事。”莉维亚用毛巾擦掉额头的汗水，斜睨着刚刚开口的安妮亚，“你们是来找我的？”  
“也不算是。”茱莉亚接过话茬，姐妹两人闲逛似的往里走了几步，看起来不像有急事，“瓦厉斯元帅有令，近期军方将进行一场活动，需要警方部队出力配合。——这话当然是直接传给总局的，不过既然顺路，我们就来随便转转。”  
莉维亚吹了声口哨：她们之间也算得上老同事了，这样说似乎也合理。只不过……“这么点小事居然用得到他的命令？”她丢下毛巾，将信将疑的看着那两人，“你们有什么事瞒着我吧。”  
“我们只负责传达命令，不做解释。”茱莉亚摊了摊手，“不过你早些知道也好，据我所知，警方缺人得很，估计你又有得忙了。——你恐怕得离开巴埃萨先生一阵子，真可惜啊。”  
“不劳二位费心。”莉维亚忍不住揶揄起来，“你们特意找我说这些，耽搁了回去的时间，元帅不会多想么？”  
“我们可不姓尤尼乌斯，”安妮亚嘲笑般回应，“不会对自己的上司想入非非。”  
莉维亚的脸色一沉，茱莉亚适时打破了这剑拔弩张的氛围，将一切尖锐的话语解释为玩笑。两人堂而皇之的来、又堂而皇之的离开了，仿佛这警局是索拉努斯的后院。安妮亚在最后不忘提醒她，另一位尤尼乌斯很可能也会参与这次活动——她们还不知道莉维亚已经和露琪亚见过谈过，以为尤尼乌斯姐妹还是那老死不相往来的状态——这提醒究竟是善意还是挖苦，莉维亚也懒得去猜了。  
“又要加班么……”她想起她们带来的唯一有用的消息，忍不住叹了口气。警方联合军部，那必然没什么好事。轻则劳神费力，重则……是又一场战争的前奏啊。


	7. 【7】

【7】  
如同往日一样，盖乌斯回到家的时候已是深夜。他身上有多种气味混杂而成的味道，那是衣服上残存的香水、教室里杂乱的纸页、餐厅里食物蒸腾的热气、聚餐时溅落的啤酒、还有办公室加班留下的清冷与倦意。他将公文包扔到柜上，站在玄关，深深吸了口气。  
家里的气味其实也与他不同，那是被精心调配过的清新剂的味道，它不曾受到任何污染，但也难以掩盖他从外面带回的繁多气息。盖乌斯摘下领带，夏日的炎热使他的衬衫上沾了一层汗，他顺势将衬衫一起脱下，这才从纷杂的味道中解脱了一些。他将目光投向客厅，看到那里摆放的一排相框——那是他的孩子们的照片，他有空时会每天变换它们的排列顺序，像是当年在社交账号上每天发送他们的照片一样。……那确实是段安宁快乐的日子。  
他的手机里现在多了一张米莉的照片，那是午餐结束时的合影。其实这些年来，他收到了不少他们的照片，但他并没有更换相框里的内容。不仅是米莉他们，莉维亚和西德的相框也是一样——他让相框里的内容停在了那段无忧无虑的日子里，像是某种期盼。盖乌斯将居家服套到身上，带着几分怔愣、慢慢坐到了沙发上。  
这两天发生的事情太多了，即便是他也必须静下来理一理了。他打开手机放到茶几上，上一次锁屏前，他最后停留的页面是西德发来的消息。西德认为，盖乌斯在上个周末遭到了绑架，并且绑匪屏蔽了他的定位系统——为了这事，他忙活了一个整天，终于在今日傍晚对盖乌斯手机里的系统做了全面升级。他发来的消息措辞很寻常，盖乌斯看着那段文字，在心底松了口气。  
不论如何，他和西德的关系没有迎来又一次破碎，这算是不幸中的万幸。他不知道西德是怎么被蒙骗的，根据他的记忆推断，将他从酒店送回到家的人无疑是西德——这样说来，酒店可能被清理过了，以至于他没发现任何异样。如果情况是莉维亚描述的那样，那一切无须担心；但莉维亚说的又全然是真话吗？她声称布了能骗过西德的局，也声称他们发生关系时做了防护措施，但他一个也求证不了。盖乌斯对这些信息徘徊在信与不信之间，最终他还是决定相信他的孩子。  
他的孩子……他不止一个孩子。米莉今天是第一天到这边上学，两人午餐时候的谈话结束得不太愉快。她答应会去劝一劝几位没有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹，但结果不敢保证。盖乌斯打从心底希望他们能听进他的话，但他同时也有种自知之明，猜到那群孩子未必会为了他的话改变计划。他们已经离开了他太久，他们的愿望究竟是什么……他不再了解了。  
盖乌斯忽然觉得很累。数日之间，所有的事情都发生了微妙的偏差，而他不但没有将其矫正的机会，还被事件裹挟、只能继续往前走。他开始回忆自己是否有哪一环做错，但最终他得出的结论是，这不是一个有鲜明转折的故事，道路从一开始就是倾斜的，而他只是在过程中慢慢滑落。他又一次有了那种无力感——那种他看着终结降临到自己想要保护的一切之上时，束手无策的无力感——他什么也改变不了。

面对发生的变化，盖乌斯只能顺着走下去，并尽力将它们处理好。不论如何，他不想再看到有人受伤了。他开始考虑是否该直接给部队的旧人托个话，如果阿尔丰斯他们真的执意参军，至少将他们调到安全一些的地方去……他还从未在这种地方有过这么强烈的私心，这想法让他感到些微头痛，但他很难说服自己袖手旁观。  
联系旧人得在白天去做，盖乌斯给自己倒了杯水，开始思量另一件事。——莉维亚，莉维亚，莉维亚；他的养女，他的部下，他的……一夜情人。盖乌斯忍不住想，事情怎么会到了这一步？又怎么会如此突然？难道他真的对此无知无觉？  
——不，不是的，盖乌斯扪心自问，他其实什么都知道。他见过她的房间，她的衣柜里放着他的玩偶、她的床头上摆着他的照片；他在淋浴间里察觉到一闪而过的快门、他在卧室换衣时有过微妙的被监视感……他不是一无所知，他什么都知道。只不过，一直以来，他都将这种行为视为孩童的玩闹，像是长者坦然接受了孩子的好奇心与求知欲那样，他对她表现出来的一切置之不理、刻意忽略。他并未想过事情会发展到这一步——他承认，他没有正视过她的诉求与欲望。  
莉维亚从来是个充满欲望的孩子，盖乌斯很早就知道这一点。她争强好胜，即便她在自己面前努力掩饰、学习谦卑，盖乌斯也能看到她的所作所为。他从不觉得这是什么缺点，甚至欣赏她的野心——直率的表达情感没什么不好，只是容易伤人，也容易伤到她自己。盖乌斯想到这里忍不住叹了口气，或许，是他一直以来太不坦诚了。  
他们的关系发生得突然，但盖乌斯不打算因此责备她。莉维亚就是这样，她会用一切手段去得到她想要的东西，当年尚在部队时，盖乌斯便充分利用了她这一点：他将那些大大小小的任务交付给她，而她总能带给他好的结果。如今发生的事也算合情合理。他靠在沙发上闭目，试图屏退脑海里的杂音。他会找到一个合适的解决方式，这件事既然已经由她开启，就不应当再由她来结束。

莉维亚的公寓位置离他并不远，当年她成年独立的时候，特意挑选了一处离他很近的地方。盖乌斯提前查询了警局的排班，又借口宿醉推掉了今天白天的加班，找到了一个两人都得空的时机。他没有预先通知莉维亚，他并不肯定她会在家里，但他想去碰碰运气。  
阳光让盖乌斯眯起眼，这个上午比前两天的温度友好一些，但阳光依旧刺眼。他走到公寓楼下，一些动物的叫声从楼侧面的花园里传来，盖乌斯在其中听到了女孩的声音——那声音不对劲，他停下脚步的时候，分明听到对方在念“盖乌斯”这个名字。……是巧合吗？  
他向楼侧走去，远远看见一群黑漆漆的小家伙聚集在一起，有小猫也有小狗。它们叫得正欢，压过了女孩的声音，直到片刻后，那女孩才出现在花园里——他认出那是莉维亚的背影。她带来了食物，看样子那应该是一群被她养着的流浪猫狗。一种莫名的欣慰涌上他心头，直到他又一次听到了她呼唤“盖乌斯”这个名字：这回他终于看懂了，莉维亚在管那群猫猫狗狗叫“盖乌斯”——每一个都是。  
他努力让自己保持冷静，尽力客观的看待这件事：那些小家伙品种各异，但几乎都是黑毛金眼，这让盖乌斯倍感微妙。莉维亚和它们很熟了，年幼的动物在她脚边撒娇打滚，企图换来更多食物。盖乌斯在原地站了片刻，终于忍不住咳了一声，打断这诡异的画面——他必须做点什么了。  
“乖，我的小……”莉维亚的话音戛然而止，她警觉的回身，接着僵在原地，“……教授？您怎么来了？”  
谢天谢地，她没在这个时候叫他盖乌斯。他按住突突直跳的太阳穴，勉强露出一个笑容：“我来找你。这边忙完了的话，回楼上坐坐吧。”

老实说，莉维亚完全没反应过来发生了什么。  
她打开家门的时候一心只想赶紧将家里收拾一下，但盖乌斯踏进门不久，她就被剥夺了行动能力。此刻她背靠墙壁，呼吸被对方夺取，两人的唇舌纠缠在一起、在彼此的口腔里搅动。  
盖乌斯一言不发，他扣住她的手腕，手上的力道让莉维亚直接放弃挣扎。她不想弄伤任何一方，何况她完全不抗拒这件事。尽管她还不知道这到底是怎么回事，但将她压在角落的人是盖乌斯——他想做什么都可以，因为那是她的心上人。“教授，”她努力在那个长吻的缝隙中挤出一句破碎的话，“您这是……怎么了？”  
他没有回话，而像是略有不满的又一次用吻封上了她的嘴。莉维亚的呼吸彻底乱了，对方的攻势来得比她下药时更猛烈，让莉维亚不禁怀疑他吃错了什么东西。似乎是看穿了她眼中的迷茫，盖乌斯半是叹息的解释了一句：“我说过，我会负责的。”  
——莉维亚可没想过是这种负责，她没敢想这么好的事。他们在混乱中撞进卧室，莉维亚当即触电一般挺起了身，挣扎着要将什么东西藏起来。盖乌斯阻止了她的动作，他的眼神告诉莉维亚，他早就知道那些东西的存在。后者僵硬的停住，看着他将那些东西挨个拿了过来。——那全是关于盖乌斯的东西，她对他的痴狂胜过任何一个追星的少女。他的照片被打印在各种布料、塑料与玻璃上，化为大大小小的日用品塞满了她的卧室。盖乌斯不得不将床上的等身抱枕挪开，才能为自己清出地方。等他完成这一系列工作，莉维亚早已脸色通红，蜷缩在床头不敢看他。  
“我都知道，”盖乌斯的语气里满是无奈，又像是幻觉般带有几分宠溺，“你在浴室外面拍照，我也知道。……所以说，我会负责的。”  
莉维亚承认，尽管她可以对着任何一个旁人炫耀这些战利品，但她此时此刻只想从楼上跳下去。盖乌斯赶在她心情崩溃之前拉住了她，他轻轻吻了她的额头，像他平日里安抚他的孩子那样。那个吻太纯粹，纯粹得让莉维亚有些恍惚，他们究竟算是一种什么关系？他知道，他知道些什么？知道她一厢情愿，知道她那些疯狂的幻想？  
“……盖乌斯，”她突然改口，像是梦呓一般，“我……”  
“不，至少现在不要。”盖乌斯阻止了她可能说出的话，她的称呼不该出现在这会儿，那会让他想起种种不应出现在此的片段——还有楼下那群猫猫狗狗，“把一切交给我，按照我说的去做……就像从前一样。”


	8. 【8】

【8】  
当他们赤裸相对时，映入盖乌斯眼帘的首先是遍布她身躯的伤痕。他尽力让自己的目光平淡，以免让莉维亚感到冒犯，但他眯起眼时，想的却完全不是关于美丑的事情——他认识她的每一个伤口，他记得她每一次流血与昏迷。她是由他一手带大的，哪些伤口是幼时玩闹的意外、哪些是她争强好胜时留下的教训、又有哪些是军队造就的真真切切的创伤……他全部一清二楚。这种感觉令他头皮发麻，某种巨大的责任感将他吞噬，他情不自禁的贴近她、在她的身躯上慢慢吻过。  
她的伤——那道原本可以要了她的命的伤，现在确实愈合得很好了，盖乌斯确信它不会再造成任何二次伤害，不会再有开裂或复发的机会。他的唇在那处停顿了一会儿，莉维亚显然也意识到了他在想什么，他听到她很轻的叹息声，还有试图安慰他、抚摸他后颈的一双手。——她长大了，甚至想要安慰他了。盖乌斯忍不住笑了一下，接着将她抱得更紧。他试图将自己从那些纷杂的回忆中抽离出来，不将她当做一个孩子看待。他抬起头、与她唇齿相交。  
他很快掌握了他们之间的节奏。虽然莉维亚总是对这事跃跃欲试、也的确实践了，但他只需几个动作就能将她的底细摸透。她足够大胆、也有着自己的想法，但这一会儿，他更希望她像是在军队里那样服从他。他的命令从接吻开始传达，他掌控了轻重、控制着空气的汲取、又将她的反应一一捕捉到眼中。她快乐得失了分寸，当人将情绪表现得很明显时，她就更容易被控制。  
盖乌斯扣住她的双手，让它们向上伸过她的头顶，不加指令、不做要求，但莉维亚不会轻易改变他为她选定的姿势。他的低语落入她耳中，像是魔咒也像是命令，让她脸红也让她服从。她配合的打开双腿，脑子里还是一片混乱——她怎么也想不通盖乌斯为何突然做这些，这可远远超出了“负责”的范畴。  
“为什么？”她还是忍不住问出了声，“您为什么要……满足我？”  
盖乌斯在这个空隙做好了防护措施，她的身体已经迫不及待，但他并不那么着急。莉维亚的话让他愣了半秒，随即他再次倾身压过来，语气温和但又像质询：“如果一切都听从我的安排，你也认为这是在‘满足你’吗？”  
莉维亚听得云里雾里，说实话，她不在意这层关系究竟是怎样的。她的目标简单明确，就是得到盖乌斯、拥有盖乌斯，她要拥有他的全部——不管这是他自愿的还是她强求的。她可以坦然交出主动权，那双意外无辜的眼睛让盖乌斯满意，他吻了她，然后进入了她。  
对盖乌斯来说，这份主动权却是不可丧失的。如果他们之间有误会需要解释、有错误需要承担、有欲望需要背负，如果她的情绪需要出口，那么无疑都是他的责任。他的忽视与默许挑起了这一切的开端，他让她身处难堪与背德之中，这些事本应由他来解决。如今既然木已成舟，那么就由他来掌控这一切，让所有的事顺理成章。即使这会留下污名，也只由他一人来背负即可。  
她在他的怀里尖叫、喘息，而他近乎沉默。她还年轻，他的每一个动作对她来说都是一种全新的刺激。盖乌斯已经很久没做过这种事，但所幸他并未失去控制这一切的能力。他的手握住她的腰，她的身体强健紧致，令他不必时刻担心分寸。有那么短暂的片刻，他放纵自己完全沉浸在肉欲的欢愉中，但在结束之前，他就将自己剥离出来，凝视面前的女孩、借此品味着什么。  
“莉维亚，”他控制着交合的时间与速度，在她混乱的喘息中穿插命令与深吻，“不用再躲着我了。放松下来……你相信我吗？”  
他需要她完全交出自己，出于交合的欲望，也出于支配的必要性。她在一声嘤咛中泄了力，盖乌斯紧紧搂住她，将软下来的女孩送上云霄。她的呻吟在他耳边化开，他开始尝试那些不全然舒适的交互，借此验证他们之间的关系——他的舌在她口中深入直到喉咙，她的眼角溢出生理性的泪水，身体本能反抗、但很快在她的意志控制下放弃挣扎。盖乌斯满意的眯起眼，开始品尝这其中的乐趣。她朦胧的双眼与恍惚的神色，让他感到一切回到了自己的掌控之中。

当这个漫长的午后结束，当盖乌斯冷静下来、仔细回想起过去的一些事。他发现莉维亚在很久以前就开始进行频繁的暗示了。他坐在床边翻看手机里的旧照片，看到了少女时期的她——那个只有十六七岁的少女已经长得高挑可人，足以令人想入非非。那时候的她喜欢在盖乌斯的每个休假日缠着他，不放过任何一个和他同行出门的机会。盖乌斯想起来了，她总是穿得很清凉，不顾旁人目光的拉住他手臂、与他贴在一起。他们的确收到过很多异样的目光……大约因为他和养女长得没有半分相像，就是想要解释也无从开口。他委婉的劝过她，但她似乎没听懂——如今想来，她就是故意的。  
盖乌斯一边收拾两人的衣服，一边在脑海里回放这些故事。他的女孩罕见的累了，她安静的躺在被窝里，从他的角度望过去就像个天使。“……莉莉，”他伸手抚摸她的头顶，揉乱她白色的短发，“我不想让大家误会你。那些话太难听了。”  
“是谁说过什么话？”她绿色的眼睛里闪过一抹光，叫盖乌斯有些无奈：“不是所有事情都要用拳头解决的。”  
“但拳头能解决大部分事情。”莉维亚眨了眨眼，伸手抓住他的手，“——我不在乎。我只想要您……”  
“我在乎。”他简单的说了一句，口吻不容置疑，“事情不该是这样的，那它们就不该出现。”  
莉维亚露出迷茫的神色，似乎确实弄不懂他为何在意这些，但她点头默认了他的想法。和盖乌斯在一起时她会放弃一些自己的思考——她的确没有必要去考量，他会为她安排好一切。盖乌斯从床上穿衣，莉维亚忽然拉住了他，用目光示意着靠墙的衣柜。  
“换身新的好了，”这话对她来说有些难以开口，“我……买了蛮多您的衣服。”

露琪亚接到莉维亚的电话时已经是晚上七点，那是露琪亚仅有的晚休时间。她的手机里已经积攒了一打的未接电话，而它们全部来自莉维亚。  
“喂？这是出什么事了？”  
“他今天不知道怎么了，”莉维亚的声音听起来很焦虑，但这话题让露琪亚解除了危机警报，从容的拿起了一块蛋卷，“他今天主动来找我，然后……然后和我睡了，看起来也不像磕了药。”  
“这不是好事吗？”露琪亚愣了一下，但没有那么惊奇，甚至比她自己预料的都要冷静，“或许他想开了呢，大家都知道你喜欢他。”  
“……”莉维亚沉默的时间给了露琪亚吃饭的机会，她狼吞虎咽了一阵，然后听到电话那头更甚的困惑：“真的是这样么？按理来说我应该开心的，但是……但是，好微妙啊。他还让我把那些小可爱的名字改掉，你上次看见过的，就那些小动物。”  
“那些小‘盖乌斯’？”露琪亚庆幸对方看不到自己此刻尴尬的神情，“说实话，是该改掉了。我真不明白你怎么分得清楚……”  
“不过，或许还有种可能，”露琪亚忽然将话锋一转，在说下一句话之前停顿了数秒，“你有没有想过，你觉得微妙是因为……你后悔了？”  
“我为什么会后悔？”莉维亚几乎要跳起来，在听到露琪亚给出的理由之后愤怒更盛，“大三十岁算事么？你那位也没好到哪儿去啊。我听人说他是个黑心企业家，员工成天加班，工资还不多。“  
“艾默里克先生不是企业家，”露琪亚皱着眉更正，“他是为人们谋取福利的官员，你不能这样说他。”  
“所以呢？所以你就为了他……算了，我不想现在翻旧账。”莉维亚咽下一口气，迅速带过这个话题，“我只是觉得奇怪！假如这会儿你那位老板过来找你约会，你觉不觉得奇怪？”  
“他不会的。”露琪亚淡然回应，“别多想了，这明明是值得开心的事。说实话，我甚至怀疑你在炫耀。”  
莉维亚又开始说些混乱的话，语句破碎、情节跳跃。露琪亚觉得她的妹妹应该是迎来了热恋期，以至于一点小事都能惊起这么大的波澜。她将手机开了免提放在桌上，拿起刀叉进餐，却忽然在西餐刀光亮的刀身上，看到了熟悉的倒影。  
“……艾默里克先生！”她当即站起，顺手挂断了电话，“您是……有事找我吗？”  
“没什么特别的事，”那黑发的男人笑了笑，目光一如既往的温和，“是我打扰到你了。……真是不好意思，日程紧迫得让我不得不冒昧了。”  
露琪亚摇了摇头，她从未感到过冒昧。艾默里克轻咳了一声，气氛严肃得让露琪亚感到不适，而他接下来的话更让她难以置信：“——可以陪我参加下周的宴会么，露琪亚？这一次，以女伴的身份出席。”


	9. 【9】

【9】  
里塔提恩其实不太喜欢听到手机响起的声音，尤其是在他结束一天的任务、回到宿舍准备休息的那一刻。他并不是不爱交际，也不是抗拒与特定的某人交流，但如果每天结束训练时都有一屏幕的未接电话等着，换谁也会头疼。  
他几乎可以确定打电话的人是谁，但他还是本着负责的态度点开了未接记录。在看到意料之中的答案之后，里塔提恩不急不慢的点击了回拨。  
“莉维亚，”他慢悠悠的念出她的名字，一字一顿，“现在是晚上九点半。”  
“抱歉，”莉维亚的语气里确实有歉意，这挺难得，“我只是……抱歉，打扰你休息了。但我实在不知道该怎么办。”  
“一个人呆着就容易乱想。”里塔提恩坐了下来，用空闲的一只手收拾东西，“我大约知道你要说什么。你得手了，不是吗？”  
电话那头短暂的沉默了一下，里塔提恩听到了一声很轻的叹息。“……是，而且他之后来找我，又一次做了……但我不明白，里叔，这感觉太怪了。虽然他说要对我负责，但他总拿我当孩子看，我觉得……他可能对我一点兴趣都没有。”  
“没兴趣的话就做不成了。”里塔提恩平淡的给出回应，尽量让自己的角度客观，“你们那些事我都知道。嗯，第一次是他被下了药，但第二次可是他自愿。你要非说他拿你当孩子看——那还不至于，他对自己的孩子应该办不成。”  
莉维亚这次沉默的时间更长，电话里隐隐传来一点噪音，里塔提恩猜她是紧张过度了，或许倒在了床上。半晌，那边才又传来微弱的声音：“里叔，你怎么知道的……？”  
“巴埃萨先生早些时候给我打过电话。”他也忍不住叹了口气，“你们两个一样不省心。不过，为了客观的向你描述事实，我得告诉你：我们的谈话中，他有一半时间在谈西德。”准确的说，他们谈了一个半小时，其中的四十分钟在谈因她而起的事，另有三十分钟话题围绕西德，还有十分钟提起了一群想要参军的孤儿——但里塔提恩并不觉得有必要交代得这么清楚。  
“……西德•加隆德？”她念这个名字的口吻近乎诅咒，“那个碍事的家伙……他又做什么了？”  
“西德是无辜的。只是我的长官很担心现在发生的这些事让人误会——我让他找个机会把这事好好和西德说，总好过被你直接捅出去。”  
莉维亚又沉默了一会儿，然后问出了一些破碎的句子：“那……他还和你说了些什么？他是不是……并不喜欢我？或是怨我居然给他下药？”  
“嗯？你在担心这个吗？”里塔提恩给自己倒了杯水，嘴角忍不住勾起一抹笑意，“他倒是问了我点别的。——他问我，退伍之后是不是会警觉性大幅下降。他从没怀疑过你，一心以为酒里的药是别人下的。”  
“……他是帮我试酒才中的计。”莉维亚感觉自己的心脏绞痛，“这到底算什么啊，里叔？我完全不知道该怎么办了……”  
“为什么要想那么多？”里塔提恩语气坦然，甚至想隔着电话拍拍她的肩，“你想要什么，你心里应该很清楚。”  
“……可我如果贪心一点，也想要他的真心呢？”  
“他是真心疼爱你。这一点，你我都清楚。”他偶尔觉得这些事不该来找他说，或许他们两个当面谈会更好一点——不过也有可能不会，毕竟他们每次见面就都变得不会说话了，“他信任你，才会做这些事。至于这是不是你想要的那种真心，你觉得呢？”

莉维亚挂断了电话，思绪一片混乱。

盖乌斯再见到莉维亚的时候是周五傍晚。他坐在客厅准备下一周的课件，在安静的、漫长的黄昏中，他听到大门被叩响，随即门从外面被打开。  
“教授，”他在她开口前就听出是她，他不会记错她的脚步声，“我来送些东西。”  
往常莉维亚总是在周末过来，这一次似乎有些早了。盖乌斯从文件上抬起头，看到她在玄关收拾的背影。她换下高跟鞋走进屋里，身影比他平日见到的大学生们高出很多；她的穿着一如既往的清凉，两条长而有力的腿从他视野里晃了过去，盖乌斯不禁开始思考，她一贯的穿衣风格究竟是别有用意，还是为了那些更单纯的原因？他很少这样去打量她，但那些事发生后，他的目光就变得不太一样了。  
她一如既往的带来了他下一周的服饰，那些东西让盖乌斯想起很多年前的事情。莉维亚还小的时候，他也会为她置办衣物，不过他并不太信任自己挑选女装的品位，因此等莉维亚稍大一些，他就改为定时打钱，好让青春期的女孩不必为了衣着打扮发愁。……不过，那时候她还是很喜欢问盖乌斯的意见，而他也乐于指点。盖乌斯迟钝的意识到，他还是更希望她穿自己挑选的衣服，就像他希望孩子们永远听他的话一样。  
盖乌斯忽然开始想，她这些年反哺一样的行为，是否和他当初的心思相仿。他想到这里便忍不住笑了。他从沙发上起身，看着她的背影融在夕阳里，那副模样对他来说陌生了几分，像是一个他并不熟识的人。盖乌斯第无数次告诉自己，她长大了，但这一刻他不知道自己在为谁找理由——是为了她那明目张胆的示爱找个由头，还是为了自己突然涌上的异样心情找个借口？  
——里塔提恩有一句话说的不错，如果他真的完全把她当孩子，他们就办不成那事了。  
在她转身的那一刻，盖乌斯又坐了回去，装作在翻看文件的模样。他的课件已经准备得差不多，这让他又有了时间回忆过去。他想起他们同在军队里的那段日子，那时候他不常把她当孩子看待，因为军人必须要有军人的自觉。甚至，在她遭受体罚、被战友排挤、被军官责骂的时候，他也从未插手干预。她是脚踏实地、一步步走到他身边来的，而从那时候开始，他才多分给她一些目光。她向他证明了自己的能力，而他也愿意对此报以信任与器重。……如今，也是一样。  
“莉维亚，”他呼唤她的名字，尽力不像在军队里喊的那样僵硬，“过来。”  
她原本正将新准备的配菜放进他的冰箱，听到他的声音，她的动作便僵住了。那几乎是下意识的反应机制，盖乌斯意识到他们都忘不了军队生活带来的影响。莉维亚没有多问一句，她将手上的东西快速塞进冰箱，然后向他走来。  
“过来。”他重复了一遍，拉着她坐下，让两人离得更近。打从青春期开始，由于他一直有意避嫌，他们已经很久没坐得这么靠近了。莉维亚倒是颇为自然的靠在他肩上，像是已经期待了这一刻很久一样。她深吸了一口气，手不太安分的放到了他的腿上。  
盖乌斯一只手将她环抱，另一只手忽然配合发力，将她整个人抱到了自己腿上。莉维亚什么也没说，甚至没有发出一点声响，但他注意到她脸红了。她不安分的动作被迫停止，只能搂着他的脖颈靠在他的怀里，而盖乌斯的手则刚好滑落到她的腿上。他抚摸她，像抚摸什么小动物或是宝物那样，动作缓而慢。  
他们沉默着，谁都没开口，像是在闹脾气。他一直抱着她，时间漫长得几乎要凝固。莉维亚的发丝落到盖乌斯面前，他轻轻嗅着她的味道，熟悉又陌生。  
“最近忙吗？”他问。这种问话对他们来说倒是新鲜，毕竟不久之前，他们还终日形影不离。  
“还好。”莉维亚模糊的答道，“下周要去参加一场军政宴会，不少高级官员都会到场。军方……要求警方配合，其实就是派人去当保镖。说实话，比我想的活要轻松。”  
他们的话题短暂的开启，然后很快以盖乌斯的一声应答结束。他们很久没有聊过工作之外的话题了，在军队里的那些年让他们之间的话语不断精简，到最后只剩命令与报告。盖乌斯努力回想在她成年之前他们都会谈些什么，但他想起的只有琐碎的片段，串联不出一个完整的话题。  
“以前您会问我的成绩，”她忽然说，像是看透了他的心思，抑或只是单纯的自言自语，“然后问我和同学相处得怎么样。……其实没什么好问的，等到最后，我都让您带我出去玩。那时候……我会乱七八糟的说好多，您只听着，然后看着我笑。”  
盖乌斯略微眯了眯眼，感到一丝无奈。他终于明白，他从来不善于在这方面表达，这问题和军队关系不大。他想再说点什么，但又一时想不到话。直到莉维亚伸手勾住他，在他耳边笑出声来，他才意识到这会儿或许什么都不用说。  
她看他的目光如此妩媚、充满勾引的意味，盖乌斯难得正视并承认这一点，往常他强迫自己相信这只是错觉。他迎着她期待的目光，顺势去吻她的鼻尖、她的睫毛，然后将她整个人放倒在沙发上。房子里静得只有两人混乱的呼吸声，夕阳从天边沉下去了，晚霞引着夜幕落下，将两人包裹在暧昧又微妙的那一刻。

“……果然，果然我还是不适合这种打扮吧。”露琪亚拒绝那件礼服的样子称得上是落荒而逃，但她没能顺利逃出去。艾默里克站在她面前，认真得近乎庄重，对露琪亚来说，他比城墙更难越过。艾默里克闻言，又将那件红色礼服展开看了一遍，然后用相同的目光打量着露琪亚。  
“不用害怕，它很适合你。”艾默里克再次将它呈上——是的，他用双手呈上那件礼服，这让露琪亚慌乱不已，但又不敢拒绝，“我知道这样对你来说很唐突，但……拜托你了，露琪亚。”  
露琪亚觉得那件裙子像是一团火在烧，烫得她几乎拿不住，又仿佛火焰烧到了脸上。艾默里克极擅话术，三言两语之间，露琪亚已经被哄到更衣室试穿，这让她不得不面对现实。  
事情怎么会变成这样呢？露琪亚想不明白，她甚至不敢相信这一切真的发生了。几天前，艾默里克突然说要带她去宴会，还是作为女伴与他一起出席——虽然那只是因为宴会上大部分来宾都会带一名女伴——但露琪亚无论如何也不会想到，他居然会选择自己。当她以为自己听错了的时候，对方却已经将她的沉默当作默认，就此定下了日程，令她无法再推脱。  
露琪亚时常陪艾默里克出席这种宴会，但每一次，她都是作为保镖或者下属。换言之，露琪亚从来没穿过礼服裙。她换衣服的时候手指不自觉的颤抖，那丝滑、光亮、暴露的布料让她不安，同时，她也必须面对自己过于简练的发型与这衣服格格不入的事实，并且，她的身材也不怎么合适——她太强健、太高、太没有女人味了。她该怎么站在艾默里克身边，还是以女伴的身份？这任务简直比让她去暗杀敌国总统还难。  
出于不能让对方久等的心态，露琪亚强迫自己走出了更衣室。艾默里克背对她站立，直到她出声才谨慎回身，风度一如既往。露琪亚难以面对他的目光，她低头不语，对方的赞许在她听来格外夸张，她甚至觉得他说的不是自己。  
“看起来定做得还算合身，”艾默里克点了点头，目光里不乏赞许，“这件礼服果然很适合你。辛苦了，露琪亚，如果可以的话，周末的着装就这样定下了吧。”  
“……先生，您真的要带我去参加宴会？”露琪亚再次提出这个问题，她已经不记得她问过多少次了，“我还是觉得，我不适合……如果作为您的保镖的话，那自然不成问题，但这……”  
“保镖自有别人来做。”艾默里克脸上带着笑意，说出的话却不容拒绝，“相信我，你是我最合适的女伴。如果是担心安全问题……这次宴会有多名军政高官参加，警备工作滴水不漏；何况，还有昂德卢同行，你大可以放宽心。”  
——就是因为有多名高官，露琪亚才更不敢以这幅样子出现在他身边。她如此腹诽却不敢说，向艾默里克传达任何负面情绪都会让她不安。但她的确不敢——她或许可以丢了自己的面子，但如果是作为他的女伴，那她的脸面就与艾默里克先生的名声息息相关……  
“先生，”她又一次重复提问，嘴里颇为苦涩，“您真的……决定了？这样真的好吗？”  
“相信我。”他也再次重复了这句话，“你是最好的人选。还有一点我必须告诉你，露琪亚：你令我惊艳。”


	10. 【10】

【10】  
在尼禄的记忆中，军医的办公室里总是充斥着淡淡的消毒水气味，而在尤拉•达纳斯的办公室里，则变本加厉的混杂了些许试剂、机油和疑似熏香的甜味，形成一股复杂古怪的味道。尼禄站在办公室正中，等待的时候颇有些无所适从。他告诫自己不要对这个女人的东西怀有太多好奇，但他很难让自己的视线从那些精密复杂的仪器上移开——要知道，那些设备可不是一个医生该有的。  
“可别弄丢了，”尤拉在翻找一阵之后回到了他面前，她嘴角带笑，但尼禄觉得她的眼中没有任何笑意，“资料就这一份，不会再有了。”  
他接过对方递来的硬盘，有那么一秒怀疑对方会玩闹般将那东西收回去，所幸达纳斯并没有这么做。尼禄将那东西拿在手里，仍然觉得不真实，不由再次看了对方一眼。尤拉•达纳斯似乎依旧不打算开口，尼禄只好自己问了出来：“所以，你的条件是？”  
尤拉眨了眨眼，像是听到了什么奇怪的笑话一样，眼中浮现一抹嘲讽：“这种事……难道不应该由你来猜么？”  
“认真的？”尼禄挑了挑眉，“那我会猜你什么都不要，权当做一次慈善。”  
尤拉笑了起来，这一次她是真的在笑，尽管那笑声颇有些古怪。“抱歉，我暂时没有做慈善的兴趣，斯卡艾瓦先生。不过要说条件，我确实还没想好。”  
这女人有诈——这是尼禄第一时间想到的事情。尤拉•达纳斯可不是什么好招惹的人，尼禄不愿回想自己为了找到她、搭上这条线而花费的人力物力……他一心想要得到古代科技“亚拉戈”的详细资料，于是他无论如何也绕不开传闻中传承了亚拉戈秘术的达纳斯家族。这位性情古怪的女性“学者”可是出了名的不好招惹。  
尼禄甚至不确定该怎么称呼她——尤拉是医生、是研究员、是达纳斯家族如今的唯一传人，她手上有着外人终其一生也无法找全的庞大资料；而同时，在她兄长失踪、父亲去世之后，尤拉竟然也成了一名作战部队的军人、顶替了他们的职务。尼禄对此只听过传闻，达纳斯的军衔一直存在争议并且从未正式公开，但人们说，她虽然平日呆在办公室里，却会亲自带领队伍去执行一些任务。  
尼禄从前对这些传闻半信半疑，毕竟军官的职位从没有继承的道理……但当他看到这办公室里的诸多枪支、注意到尤拉藏在医生大褂下的肌肉远超常人水准时，他不禁开始想，或许这些传闻都是真的。  
无论如何，面前的女人不能得罪，这是最不需要质疑的一点。尼禄看了看手里的硬盘，自问自己没有那个气度将它交还回去。  
“啊，我想起来了。”那白发的女人忽然开口，“你以前为盖乌斯那家伙工作，对吧？他的部队散摊子了，不过过去的资料应该还有留存。”  
“你想要这些资料？”尼禄不解的挑了挑眉，“我想不出它们对你有什么用。”  
“确实没用，只是好玩。”尤拉在办公桌前转了一圈，尼禄听到鼠标左键响了几下，接着她又转回他面前，这次的笑容莫名让尼禄感到一丝恶意：“那不如来点有用的？西德•加隆德研究的那个小玩意儿，从他父亲那里继承过来的项目……我想你肯定知道，那东西叫做雷波……”  
“我会给你带来你想要的资料。”尼禄飞快的打断了她的话，“就这样吧，条件决定了。用旧十四军的资料，换这枚硬盘。”  
尤拉的眼神像是早知道他会做出这个决定一样，但这不妨碍她笑得十分开心。“看来加隆德对你还真是重要。就这么不愿意提到关于他的事情吗？”  
“没什么重要不重要的。”尼禄收起硬盘，板起一张脸，“我们不过是同期同学。告辞了，我会在下周给你送来资料，到时候这笔交易就算完成了。”  
“我相信你不敢食言，斯卡艾瓦。”

“这种事情有意义么？”聊天框里适时的蹦出一行字，尤拉坐回电脑桌前，微微调整了一直开着的麦克风，“那些情报毫无用处，何况你可以自己搞到。”  
“我说了，只是为了好玩。何况那家伙要去的也只是一堆无用的东西。”尤拉靠在椅子上，悠悠回应对方的话，“不要心急，先生。要拿到加隆德留下的情报不是那么简单的事，您或许需要一点耐心。那金毛小子不怎么起眼，脑子却还不赖。”  
“但愿如此。”对方的文字再次发了过来，“我想，你也不愿继续耽搁。”  
“我尚且不能确定您说的是不是真话，”尤拉翘起一条腿，伸手拿起桌边的咖啡杯，“当然，我不介意在哥哥的事情上花费时间，但您最好不要骗我。骗我的人从来下场惨烈，您早晚会知道的。”  
聊天框里半晌没有回应，尤拉等了一阵，觉得无聊便关掉了麦克风和窗口。恰在此时，一封邮件弹了出来——发信人正是那神秘兮兮的家伙。  
“索鲁斯？”尤拉读出匿名邮件上陌生的名字，对方在邮件里只写了这个名字和一句话：出席宴会，找到索鲁斯。他声称这个人会给予她帮助。随信附上的，是那场宴会的邀请函。  
“奈尔在等你，”她的麦克风莫名奇妙又被打开了，那个人的声音唐突出现，将尤拉惊得皱眉，“他一直在等你。还有布拉达曼特——他们已经等了很久。别让他们失望。”

这个周六的夜晚晴朗微寒。露琪亚透过车窗，看到外面快速滑过的街景，只觉得发生的一切并不太真实。  
今晚他们将会出席宴会。此刻，艾默里克与她同坐在轿车后座，开车的人则是昂德卢——若是以往，露琪亚会坐在副驾驶，后座本该是艾默里克一个人的专享。他为自己挑选的那件礼服由光滑冰凉的丝绸制成，这种触感过于陌生，以至于让露琪亚感到不安。露琪亚轻轻吸了口气，将不安藏在心底是她的拿手好戏，但她同时感觉自己的大脑仿佛停止了运转，使得她对现在的情况没有一点思路。  
“不用紧张，”艾默里克忽然开口，露琪亚不知道他是怎么意识到自己的情绪的，或许是因为车窗上的倒影，“我们只是去和某些人见个面，正式的合作过一阵才会谈。今晚只是寻常宴会。”  
他的手在不经意间覆盖了露琪亚的手背，轻轻的拍了拍。露琪亚没有动，但也并未感到放松。艾默里克在试图安慰她，她隐隐感到自己脸上发烫，最终垂下了目光、以免让对方发觉自己过分波动的情绪。  
感谢昂德卢，他一路沉默不语、面无表情、车速正常，让露琪亚撑了过去。轿车最终在酒店前停下，接待员拉开他们的车门、迎接他们下车。露琪亚下车之后才反应过来，今晚她必须和艾默里克走在一起——她是他的女伴，她总会忘记这一点。  
“我们要见的是什么人？”她试图找些话题来缓解两人之间的尴尬。艾默里克目不斜视的望着前面的路，露琪亚习惯了将目光停留在他身上，此刻才想起来自己应当克制。“我们会见一些外国人，其中还有你们那边的人。我想，你应该会见到几个熟人。”  
见熟人？那可不是件好事。露琪亚在那一瞬认真思考了一下，自己是否适合出现在这种场合，她真的不会给艾默里克带来麻烦么？但那不断向他们逼近的酒店大门提醒了她，这时候后悔已经太晚了。她强迫自己冷静下来，继续问道：“您说我那边的人……是说加雷安人？”  
“是。听说那位加尔乌斯先生也会到。”艾默里克转头看向她，脸上带着始终如一的微笑，“那可是难得一见的大人物。说实话，我带你来多少有这个原因，毕竟你我之间的合作一直很愉快——我想让他们看到这一点。”  
露琪亚的脸红了一下，然后又感到了些许微妙的失落。她说不清这种失落从何而来，也不愿去细想。艾默里克给她留出臂弯，露琪亚愣了一会儿才反应过来，然后极为缓慢的勾住了他。  
——她在那一瞬想开了。如果见加尔乌斯就能得到艾默里克的臂弯，那她愿意将整个加雷马搬到艾默里克家对面。  
他们步入酒店宴会厅，接待员看过了他们的邀请函，然后将他们带入了那奢华得夸张的大厅。这场宴会不知是哪一边的主意，露琪亚果然一眼看到了几个熟人——她看到了身穿制服的莉维亚站在大厅边缘，看起来是来负责安保的；露琪亚还看到几个体格显眼的加雷安人，她确信自己见过他们，但她叫不上来他们的名字；除了这些，她还看到人群隐隐成包围的状态，像是在等待什么人……如果她没猜错的话，人们在等的应该就是那位“加尔乌斯”。  
“那是你妹妹？”艾默里克突然开口，在露琪亚惊讶的目光下微微一笑，“她和你长得很像。你要去找她吗？”  
“……不用，我想不用。”老实说，露琪亚不觉得自己长得像莉维亚，今晚尤其不像，“不要在这种时候打扰她工作了。”  
露琪亚跟着艾默里克见了几位人物，记住了一些不知道是否重要的名字。出席宴会的大多是军政人员，也有一两位研究者——其中有一个过分高挑的白发女人，似乎也是加雷安人。露琪亚被她吸引了目光，艾默里克也和对方简单打了照面。她以为对方应该是个军官，但对方在自我介绍时声称自己是一名学者。  
露琪亚正对着那女人发愣，目光突然又扫到了一个熟悉的身影——那是盖乌斯•巴埃萨，她一眼就认了出来。那男人皮肤黝黑、身材高大，他今日穿了一身传统的黑西装，健壮的身材将衣服撑得有些修身。盖乌斯身边站着的是一位没那么高大的男人，也可能只是被衬托得如此；那人一头棕发，唯独前发留有一缕白色，不知是故意为之还是某种疾病的症状。盖乌斯对他的态度十分恭敬，露琪亚看到他多次向对方微微躬身，看起来似乎是上下级的关系。  
她将在场的人又扫视了一圈，越发想不通主办方的目的了——他们邀请政客、邀请军人、邀请学者，甚至包括了退伍的军官和异国的官员，他们究竟想做什么？她回头去找莉维亚，对方显然也注意到了盖乌斯，但看起来同样惊讶。露琪亚思虑着是否要去找她谈谈，但人群的轻呼声阻止了她的脚步。  
是那位大人物来了——瓦厉斯•加尔乌斯，加雷马的元帅，哪怕对于露琪亚这样别离祖国数年的人来说，他的名字也是如雷贯耳。瓦厉斯比一般的加雷安人更高大，他神态严肃、不怒自威。人群自动为他让开路，达官贵人们说着恭维的话迎上去，看起来只是为了闲谈。  
艾默里克牵起她的手，跟上人流向加尔乌斯走去。在这种时候，逆着人流行动的人看起来格外刺眼——露琪亚瞥见盖乌斯离开了，不用想也知道莉维亚会很快追过去；同时悄然离场的还有先前那白发学者，露琪亚觉得她那样显眼的人很难做到隐蔽——又或者是她实在不愿面对加尔乌斯，所以净看了些无关紧要的事。  
“这里人太多了，”艾默里克小声说，露琪亚顺着他的目光望去，发现他已经转移目标，盯上了加尔乌斯身后的青年，“晚点我们得找个机会和加尔乌斯先生单独谈一谈。那个男人是他的朋友，应该比加尔乌斯好接触一些。”  
露琪亚并不知道艾默里克有何目的，但她不会在这里询问，也不会拒绝他的吩咐。“我明白了，”她轻声应下，“希望一切顺利。”


	11. 【11】

【11】  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
莉维亚听到这话时不自觉停下了脚步。她听出说话的人是盖乌斯，但按理来说，他不该发现她才对——他们之间隔着一段楼梯，莉维亚藏在楼上的拐角之后，她的脚步足够轻，在这样喧闹的夜晚，没有人会留意到这样轻微的声响。她迟疑着要不要走出来，却突然听到了另一个女人回答了他：“这话该是我问你才对吧？一个退伍的军官……也要来这凑热闹么？”  
那女人的声音让莉维亚愣了一下：那不是军队里任何一个旧部的声音，这样嚣张的口气听起来也不像是大学里的同事——何况那些老师恐怕进不来今天的宴会。她会是谁？莉维亚略略往前探头，看到那个女人站在盖乌斯面前，恰巧背对着她。那女人的体格很健壮，一头白色的长发在夜的阴影下亮得晃眼。  
“加尔乌斯先生邀我来此。”盖乌斯平静的答道，“莫非你也是来找他的？不过，他恐怕不喜欢被外人打扰。”  
“我知道的那位加尔乌斯正在大厅里被人围观。”尤拉发出轻笑，同时察觉到了一道异样的目光正盯着自己。那目光里的敌意过于明显，尤拉隐隐猜到了那是什么人。她抬头看向盖乌斯，在看到对方眼里不加掩饰的嫌恶时，她突然生出了一个念头。她和盖乌斯此刻面对面站着，彼此保持着一段安全而警戒的距离——直到下一秒，她突然上前一步、将他逼到墙边，两人被迫贴在一起，鼻尖几乎相撞。  
“我对那些庸人没有兴趣，”她将这前半句话念得暧昧，接着压低了声音，“——当然也包括你。这是个不幸的相遇……我可不想让它扫兴。”  
尤拉刻意放轻声音，使那些话只有面前的男人能够听到。她在盖乌斯推开自己前强行接近、飞快的在他唇上啃了一下，随即扬长而去。盖乌斯愣在原地，他尚且没反应过来发生了什么，就听到楼梯上传来了脚步声。

莉维亚不知道该怎样控制自己的情绪，她觉得自己耗尽了全身的力气，才抑制住追上去痛殴那女人的冲动。她的右手攥紧了楼梯的扶手，手臂由于用力过度而微微发抖。借着昏暗的灯光，莉维亚将所有事看得一清二楚——那女人贴了上去，然后与他暧昧一吻。此刻，盖乌斯的唇上滑稽的沾染了一道深红的唇印，那印记就这样烙在他深色的皮肤上，刺痛了莉维亚的双眼。  
“不能在盖乌斯面前失态”，这是此刻支撑着她的唯一想法，也是她维持冷静的最后防线。莉维亚从拐角后走出，迎着盖乌斯的目光向他走去。她听到他喊出了自己的名字……可他那是什么反应？是单纯的不解？还是被女儿撞见的尴尬？他看起来毫不慌张，莉维亚在那一瞬意识到，他可能根本意识不到自己有多气愤。  
“莉维亚，发生什么了？”他金色的眼里有着困惑，“你不是在里面负责警备么？”  
警备？莉维亚差一点无法控制自己的表情，她无法控制自己不往糟糕的方向想。难道说，他就这么不想被她撞见吗？  
“那是谁？”她没有回答他的问题，而是反问了他。她尽力将自己的声音压抑到正常的程度，用词生硬得不像她——她从不会这样质问他，但此刻将成为先例：“那个女人，和您是……”  
盖乌斯愣了一下，他的回复有停顿，这让莉维亚的心沉了下去。他似乎终于意识到情况不对，抬手在自己脸上擦了一下，擦下一片深红的色彩。  
莉维亚抖得更厉害了。她试图用深呼吸缓解自己的情绪，脑海里充斥着矛盾的两个念头：逃跑，或是追杀那个女人。她不能追问盖乌斯，如果他不回答她……如果他不回答，她又能做什么？  
“只是个不认识的人。”他最终给出了这个答案。莉维亚惊叹于他的敷衍，随即想到，他似乎也没有向自己解释的义务。他们算是什么关系？父亲不会向孩子解释所有，他没有必要那么做，而他们似乎也没有更进一步的关系了。她需要做的是相信他、听从他、然后深呼吸，正如她一直以来所做的那样。只是，今天一定是她最想杀人的一次。  
她看着盖乌斯，努力不让自己做出任何不满的反应，不论气愤还是哭泣。他不能看到她那副疯狂的样子，他不会喜欢那样的她。盖乌斯仍在烦恼那口红留下的痕迹，莉维亚听到他说了一句“晦气”，这或多或少让她内心平静了一点。  
“莉维亚，你有带纸吗？”他问她，然后抬头看她，莉维亚从他眼中看到了惊讶。是自己的表情太奇怪了么？莉维亚想，大约自己还是没有控制住。她偏过头去、从口袋里翻出纸巾，却忽然被对方握住了双手。接着，他命令她看着他。  
……若是往常，莉维亚绝不会拒绝，但此刻除外。她重新扭过头去，不愿面对他的目光。“我不想看见，”这是她能说出的最正常的一句话，同时用力将纸巾塞进他的手里，“今天不是个适合闹出案子的日子……我不想再受刺激了。”

莉维亚不知道他们之间沉默了多久，直到某一刻，她忽然瞥见刚才的女人出现在了楼下花园。她当即挣脱了盖乌斯，一路奔下了楼——她不能质问盖乌斯，但她能质问那混蛋。他们两个不可能不认识，可他们究竟是什么关系？盖乌斯身边不会平白出现一个她一无所知的人，她掌握他的日程、知晓他的朋友、熟悉他的同事、了解他的一举一动，就连西德给他装的定位系统最终也为她所用——当然他们俩永远不会知道；他的身边怎么可能突然出现一个亲近的、陌生的女人？  
“站住！”莉维亚成功追上了她，“你到底是什么人？”  
莉维亚话音落下，才发觉花园里不止她们两人。那女人面前不远处站着一个男子，莉维亚记得他——那是先前和盖乌斯一起出现在宴会厅的男人，从盖乌斯对他的态度上来看，这男人最好不去招惹。莉维亚多少将自己的情绪收敛了一些，但她并不打算走，而是依旧盯着白发女子：“回答我，你是什么人？”  
“……你想问的不是这个吧？”尤拉看了她一眼，接着挑衅般笑了笑，“你想问我和盖乌斯是什么关系，对不对？看你那副样子，该不会……噢，我想起来了，他之前问过我避孕的问题，看来就是和你了？”  
莉维亚的脑子轰地炸开了。她几乎没有思考，径直向那女人冲了过去，一拳直冲对方面门。在场的男子发出一声不耐的叹息，接着，莉维亚的动作生生停住了——尤拉硬接下了她那一拳，她被对方所拦、一时进退不得，而对方看起来甚至没费什么力气。  
“你的动作还不错，”尤拉挑了挑眉，“可惜眼光不怎么样。我想起来了，你以前是盖乌斯的部下？和我说说，你喜欢他什么？”  
“……我们一定要在这种事上浪费时间么？”那边的男人突然开口打断了她们的谈话，莉维亚借机从那女人手下逃脱出来，心底不由感到震惊。男人无奈的耸了耸肩：“达纳斯，我能给你的时间不多。不要再和旁人纠缠了。”

一声突如其来的枪响打破了她们之间的僵局。莉维亚触电一般追着枪声看去，发觉那一声枪响正来自宴会厅。  
“我说过，我留给你的时间不多。”男人又强调了一遍。莉维亚无暇再顾及他们的谈话，失职的恐惧将她淹没。她冲回宴会厅，幸而一路上没有再听到第二声枪。警备队伍将宴会厅围了个水泄不通，现场一片混乱，莉维亚归队时甚至没有人发现她曾离开。  
“发生什么了？”她小声询问身边的同事，“谁开的枪？有人受伤么？”  
“不是我们的人。也没有人受伤，看起来只是放了个空枪，北面的装饰花窗被打碎了，除此之外没有财物损失。但现在的情况……谁都不敢说。”对方低声回答了她，“主要是，那枪声惊动了加尔乌斯先生，他的保镖现在正和酒店方追责。那些来宾都想赶紧走。”  
“他们走不了，”莉维亚深吸了一口气——幸好没有人员伤亡，不然事情就更难以收拾了，“得让他们留在这里，直到调查结束。监控里有什么信息么？”  
“监控被人关闭了十秒。这也是加尔乌斯先生不满的主要原因。”  
“……看来这是计划好的。”莉维亚忽然感到头痛，她说这不是个适合闹出案子的日子，但看来有些人并不这么想。她的目光快速在人群里兜转了一圈，声音有些焦急：“你有看到巴埃萨先生吗？”  
“那位黑皮肤先生？”同事用目光示意着外面的角落，“枪响时他在宴会厅外，没什么嫌疑，会和宴会厅里的客人分开审查。”  
莉维亚松了口气，只要盖乌斯没事，剩下的事情就都是小事。只不过，他们今天恐怕要加班到很晚了。她看了一眼时间，现在是晚上十点……那一声枪响的时候，绝大部分人都还留在宴会厅里，他们必须逐一调查。莉维亚看到露琪亚和她那位阴险的上司也在大厅里，这让她莫名闹心了几分。  
“我会晚点回去”，她掏出手机、在短信栏里打下这几个字，又突然愣住了。她要给盖乌斯发这条消息么？她习惯了一切都与他汇报，可现在，她应该还在生气才对。何况，她也不一定要回他的家——她可以回自己的公寓，虽然一周没住过人的屋子一定很冷清，但也不是不能接受。莉维亚犹豫了片刻，最终按灭了手机，专心于眼前的工作。


	12. 【12】

【12】  
盖乌斯回到家的时候又是深夜。他推开门，第一反应是家里有些凌乱，但严格来说，那并不能算作凌乱，只是东西比从前多了一些。莉维亚和他一起住了一周，让他仿佛回到多年前和孩子们住在一起的日子：他的家里不再只有他的物品，而他大约还不适应这一切。  
他关上房门、轻轻吸了口气，近乎习惯性的对屋子里的东西进行整理。家里多了一个人的感觉很不一样，但他说不上来是哪里不同。从前他需要照顾孩子们的时候，会为他们忙得团团转，如今却不全然是那种感觉了。盖乌斯站在穿衣镜前，想起今天——或者说是昨天下午，莉维亚出发去警局集合时的模样。她换上制服、在穿衣镜前徘徊，询问他这一身是否好看……盖乌斯依稀记得，她上中学的那天也是这样问他的。而他也和从前一样，并不明白制服的好看与否，但他会为她骄傲。  
盖乌斯脱下那身已经许久不穿的黑色西装，去卫生间洗了把脸，试图洗掉今晚发生的不愉快。老实说，这一切未免过于凑巧了：他唐突的接到校长的电话，要求他陪同去一场宴会，而他没有想过会在那里遇到莉维亚。当然，如果今晚只有莉维亚在，那还不算什么——但那里实在有太多熟人了。盖乌斯闭上眼就会想起尤拉•达纳斯恶意的笑容，这让他忍不住又洗了一遍脸。  
他到现在也不明白，索鲁斯为何要让他去那宴会？就像达纳斯说的那样，他如今和那些人没有任何关系，他只不过是一个退伍的军官。而且，宴会到了后半场，索鲁斯就消失不见，留他一个人在外面徘徊，看着事情变得越发难以收场。他接受完警方检查的时候已经是凌晨一点，而宴会厅里还有大量的人等待警方检查，也不知道莉维亚天亮之前能不能回来。  
“我得去接她，”他闭眼靠在沙发上，以此缓解自己的疲惫，同时开始计划之后的事情，“通宵之后开车太危险了……绝对不行。她什么时候才会下班？”  
盖乌斯打开手机，通知栏里很安静，安静得让他有些不知所措。莉维亚往常总会和他说一声，不管是加班还是寻常聊天。他犹豫了一会儿，还是发了条信息过去。  
“工作结束了吗？”他想着她可能还在忙，应该不会很快回复。但她回得很快：  
“还没有。我不回去了，您早点休息。”  
她不回来了？那是什么意思？盖乌斯坐了起来，眉头拧成一团，打字的动作有些困难：“你要去哪儿？”  
“回我的公寓，”她依旧很快回复，“我想问您，今晚那女人究竟是谁？”  
盖乌斯闭了闭眼，感到胃里一阵抽搐。他并不是和达纳斯有什么见不得人的关系，但正因为他们关系不好，才让解释这一切变得异常困难。他该怎么说清楚？她看来是在为这事生气，但往常她从不会追问……  
盖乌斯在那一刻意识到，他还是习惯将她当做孩子看。这个想法让他惊醒，他看了看周围，在这短短一周里，客厅里多了不少新的东西：莉维亚没有照顾花草的习惯，于是客厅里多了装饰的假花与熏香的草叶包，沙发上放着两件她的衣物，地上多了一块柔软的地毯……就连他放在客厅里的那一排相框也被她收到了书柜里。盖乌斯觉得屋里变得不太一样了，但过去的几天里他并未察觉这些变化。这些天来，他一回来就会看到莉维亚，或是看到她一早备好的东西；她会出现在客厅、餐厅与卧室里，为他更换衣物、为他整理课件、在清晨和傍晚与他缠绵，让他无暇为这些变化感到不适。  
这些不该是一个孩子做的事……盖乌斯仰头深深吸了口气，似乎终于意识到问题所在。他们的关系不再单纯了，他早该想明白这一点的。她的心意他早已明了，但他似乎还没做好接受的准备——至少从现在来看，他的反应简直像在逃避。  
“那是我的一个旧同事，我们共事过一两个月。她叫做达纳斯。”他拿起手机，开始认真理清这段关系，“我们不熟，但她是军医，所以我之前找她问过问题。她也不是来找我的，但加尔乌斯先生那会儿不在。说实话，我觉得她是故意这么做的。”  
他的信息回得有些慢，莉维亚这一次也一样回得很慢。他看着手机上的时间从整点走向半点，缓慢变化的数字让他感到一阵憋闷。这段时间让他又开始思考一些其他问题：他是不希望莉维亚回去公寓么？其实她早已独立生活多年，而他也不曾要求她去做什么，更不用说“陪伴”这种莫名的要求。他想发消息告诉她，即便不回来也没关系，他会去接她、把她送回她自己的公寓……但这一切又让他感到不痛快。  
他等了一阵，直到手机震动。“我知道了，”对方这次的消息是分开发的，“我这边的工作大概要到五点才能结束。”  
“我去接你。”盖乌斯回得很快，“公寓那边还得重新收拾，下次再说吧。”

昏黄的路灯从车窗外照射进来，打下的光斑在他脸上快速滑过。盖乌斯尽量让车开得平稳，尽管他早已掌握了如何在短暂的睡眠后保持清醒，但长年积累下来的习惯还是令他选择最稳妥的方案。  
车里只有他一个人的呼吸声，他没有放音乐或者广播，直觉告诉他此刻不适合放松，尽管街上空无一人。昨晚发生了太多意料之外的事情，他需要一段时间彻底安静下来，用来理清自己的思路，顺便摆脱那种不详的预感。  
车上的时间是他用来冷静的最佳选择。这里的空间狭小而独立，红灯时，整个世界仿佛在引擎声中凝固。他想点烟，但不想开窗，最终只是无声的叹了口气。他闭上眼，在短暂的休息中回想起那些繁杂、遥远的过去。  
那其实只是一些零碎的片段，盖乌斯不知道自己该从何开始，他的大脑罕见的一片混沌，只有肉体在习惯性的重复往日的动作。他无意识的喃喃了一个名字，半晌之后，他意识到那是“莉维亚”。于是，他的回忆从她开始。  
盖乌斯第一次见到莉维亚的时候，她同西德一样，已经是个有独立意识、清醒的认知到周遭世界的孩子了。盖乌斯还记得老尤尼乌斯，他们夫妻因为一个任务而不得不远行，临行前，他们将年幼的女儿托付给了他。盖乌斯曾经想直接接管他们的一对女儿，但他们的长女彼时已经到了上学的年纪，他们不愿意过多麻烦他，便将长女送去了寄宿学校。于是，最终他照顾的只有莉维亚•尤尼乌斯一人。  
盖乌斯想到这里时，思绪不禁停顿了一下。他忽然意识到，从那时开始，莉维亚就和她所有的家人分别了。……并且，她再也没能与她的父母相见。  
尤尼乌斯夫妇失事的时候，莉维亚的痛苦就像同步到他身上一般。自责与愧疚将他淹没，令盖乌斯至今不愿去回想那段日子。而他除了请假一周来陪伴她以外，甚至想不出任何有用的安慰。或许，那就是他们之间一切的开始。  
在那之后，盖乌斯办理了一系列手续，成为了莉维亚的临时监护人。莉维亚变本加厉的依赖他，她会叫他“父亲”或者“爸爸”，而后者多数时候只出现在梦呓里——他侥幸听到过几次，但她会克制与他过分亲昵，正像他所做的那样。毫无疑问，他将她当做了自己的孩子……在过去的将近二十年里，他一直如此。  
红灯已经结束了一会儿，盖乌斯在下一个红灯到来前睁开眼，踩下了油门。后面的路一路畅通无阻，当他抵达酒店时，警队刚刚解散。他看到熟悉的身影从酒店大门走出，她摘下了警帽，白色的短发在半明半昧的天色下反出惹眼的光。他下了车，向她走了两步，思绪罕见的飘忽不定。  
他不禁想，往常她会怎么做？学生时代的莉维亚总是牵住他的手，然后唤他一声，然后坐上副驾驶的位置。只是，她在成年后就不再唤他为父亲，而是诸如“长官”、“教授”一类生疏的代称。他一度以为她在和他划清界限，在感到失落的同时强迫自己接受这个事实。但如今……  
如今、此刻，她没有呼唤他，也没有牵他的手。她的表情在天光里模糊成看不清喜怒的神色，她走近他、接着向他倾倒过来。盖乌斯本能的张开怀抱接住她，后者顺势赖在他的怀里，用那种不平稳的、满怀期待的、带有挑逗意味的呼吸取代了往日的呼唤。她什么也没说，但他意识到了气氛不太对劲，哪怕他在这种事上从来迟钝。  
——他不如干脆顺势而为，去做她期待的事情、去做他愿意为她做的事情——盖乌斯的脑海里有这样的声音在叫嚣，像是隐藏在他心底很久的想法。他的手臂收拢、紧紧拥住她，然后低头吻了她。那个吻算得上纯粹，但又不那么纯粹。他看着面前的女孩，理智告诉他那是他一手带大的养女，但他的感官与直觉都不那么认为。  
“莉维亚，”他开口时声音比平时更低哑，“……辛苦了，该回家了。”

莉维亚向来有一项被人们称赞的能力——疲惫并不能击倒她，尤其是在她执着的事情面前。盖乌斯在十秒之前吻了她的额头，莉维亚看得出来，他在犹豫、他在挣扎，他的眼中倒映出她的形象，而那个形象正在悄然变化。  
她知道，他应该很纠结。但她不会给他犹豫的机会。  
她是莉维亚•尤尼乌斯，他们两人之间没有任何血缘关系，她的爱意何错之有？她可以拥有他的一切。在盖乌斯打开车门的那一瞬，她踮起脚、按住他的双肩、在他回头时吻上了他的嘴唇。  
他会知道的——他们之间的一切，不必再纠结了。


	13. 【13】

【13】  
这里本是市区里最为奢华的酒店，但现在，这里四下无人、安静得过分。两个月前，军政晚会上的一声枪响打破了这里原本的秩序，尽管没有任何人受伤，但警方接连不断的调查无疑打扰了酒店的生意。再加上，那些参加晚宴的达官贵人先后回来寻过失物，这诡异的情况让一些传闻不胫而走，最终导致酒店方停业休整。  
现在，这里姑且算是安全的——在这停业的一个月来，出入酒店的人屈指可数，莉维亚调查过人员进出的具体情况，确认有大半栋楼都进入了完全的封闭状态。她要调查的东西就在这栋楼里，于是现在她站在此处。尽管听起来不可思议，但从目前调查的结果来看，这所有的骚乱都是为了封闭这栋楼而准备的。那些人得逞了——但警方不会坐视不理，尽管他们没有明面上干预的理由，但仍有人想在背地里调查清楚。  
“……我知道你不爱听，但我还是要说：我真应该在两个月前就把你拉住。”盖乌斯从阴影中伸出手，接过莉维亚递来的那支烟，深深叹了口气，“莉维亚，你不该跟进这个事件。”  
“我一向听您的。”莉维亚掏出火机，先后给盖乌斯和自己的烟点上火，“但偶尔也要听我自己的。何况，这也是上面的命令。”  
“你可以拒绝。”他小声嘟囔了一句，将剩下的话随着烟雾吐出，在空气里化为虚无。盖乌斯并不想埋怨她的决定，他知道莉维亚向来有立功扬名的想法，哪怕到今日也不曾改变，只是如今他们牵扯进的事情逐渐失控，他确信她已处于危险中。他当然期望自己的孩子有良好的事业发展，但如果因为工作搭上性命，那必然得不偿失。他想尽快将她拉回来——他不能再失去一次她了。  
起初，盖乌斯并未阻止她跟进此事，那时候他们都认为这只是一起普通的意外。两个月前的枪击并没有伤到任何人，像是普通的擦枪走火导致的；可这之后的发展却出人意料，盖乌斯没有全部跟进，但他知道莉维亚回来得越来越晚，身上也逐渐沾了不正常的脏污。直觉告诉他事态严峻，他开始主动了解她的工作内容，但莉维亚本身能得到的资料也很有限——警局只是在将她当作好用的特勤，净是一切危险的卖命任务。盖乌斯本不打算直接插手，直到一周前，他在她归来时闻到了血腥味。……尽管她解释那不是她的血，但这意味着，盖乌斯不能再袖手旁观了。  
盖乌斯摇了摇头，他终究没能拦住莉维亚继续这个任务，于是情况就成了现在这样。他想保障她的安全，既然她不能留下，那他就只好跟来。盖乌斯抬眼时正巧看到她吸烟的模样，思绪有些恍惚。半晌后，他低声发问：“这是谁教给你的？”  
莉维亚对盖乌斯眨了眨眼：“莱昂•赫尔索斯，就那位‘兽王’。很早以前，在部队出外勤的时候跟他合作了一次，他说这东西能解压。尼禄也这么说。”  
“……尼禄也这么说。”盖乌斯将最后这句话重复了一遍，闭眼又吸了口烟。莉维亚小心的往他身边蹭了蹭，他习惯性的抬起手想摸她的头发，手却又僵在半空，最后缓缓放下。莉维亚见状捻灭了烟，没敢和生气的盖乌斯多说什么，她靠在他身边，发丝偶尔蹭过他脸颊。盖乌斯坚持了半刻，最终伴随着叹息、吐出又一口烟雾，回过头来在她额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
“好了，我们还得办正事。”盖乌斯将烟熄灭，剩下的烟头收回口袋，“他们命令调查的地方在哪儿？这里可大得很……”

他们当然得办正事。莉维亚其实并不像她表现出来的那样，对这个任务有绝对的兴趣——从前她积极的执行任务，只因为那意味着她能与盖乌斯同行，而如今的情况则正相反。警局的命令意味着安稳的时光迎来终结，然而她对于命令的反应已经像是刻在脑海里的本能，即便她的内心不断冲她叫嚣不要多管闲事，她也终是积极回应、对警局打下了包票。事已至此，她退无可退。  
“我们本该在这时候吃晚饭。”她小声嘀咕一句，同时检查了一遍弹夹，抬枪击碎了墙角的摄像头，“或许干快点，还能赶上明天的午饭。”  
他们本该在家里的——如果不是她坚持要来，他们现在正在餐厅享用牛排……莉维亚闭上眼就能看到盖乌斯在厨房里的背影。那会和往日一样，她从房间里出来的时候他多半正在厨房收尾，煤气灶关闭的脆响会与满溢的香味一同传来，盖乌斯总是给餐点摆盘再端上桌，尽管她从来不介意直接吃；如果她溜进厨房、凑到他身边，就能在盖乌斯身上闻到残留的油烟与饭菜香味——然后他会摘下围裙，他过于健壮的身躯总是将打底的背心撑得很满，她能在那一刻清晰观赏到他的肌肉线条。莉维亚的喉头不禁耸动了一下，那些画面是何等诱人……她开始后悔自己的决定了。  
“……你应该选择更轻松一点的工作。”盖乌斯的眉头皱了一下，莉维亚多少能从他的眼神中看出责怪的意味。他对她在警局工作总是有些不满，几乎每日都要叮嘱她的饮食、再叫她注意安全，仿佛她还在上小学。不过今天，他们又没能吃了晚饭再出发……他的担心总有道理。  
他比以前操心得更多了。盖乌斯当然还是那个想着保家卫国的盖乌斯，但他无法承担再次失去一切的痛苦。他已经失去了所有的故友，又险些失去自己的孩子，如今一切迎来了转机，他没有理由看着希望破灭。莉维亚很理解他的想法。年过半百的盖乌斯终是对安稳生出了一丝眷恋，如今已经不是战时、他们也已经退伍，盖乌斯相信有足够的人来接他们的班……所以，他不再希望身边的人跑到前线、用肉身迎接子弹。  
——但此时此刻，他们还是来了这里，与他的愿望相违，但与他的本能相符。盖乌斯在沉默中掷出试探警报系统的烟雾弹，莉维亚看着他的侧影，心知这一切技能都刻在他的骨血里。  
那枚细小的烟雾弹滚过走廊，烟雾令走廊里的红外报警器显形，莉维亚的视线在走廊里兜了一圈，数清了所有发光点。“那应该就是这条走廊的警报控制中枢，”她对盖乌斯解释了一句，更多是在请示他的允许，同时将消音器推上枪口、举枪瞄准，“赌一把吗，教授？”  
“做你想做的。”盖乌斯同样盯着那个光点，在一声枪响后，目标被准确爆破。走廊里的红外线闪了两下，接着先后消失。盖乌斯再次扔出了什么，这次的东西体积稍大、在地板上蹦跳通过，并未触发任何警报。  
“说实话，这东西若是触发，叫来的难道不该是你的同事？”盖乌斯一边向前走，一边质疑这任务的安排，“为什么我们倒像是贼？说起来，你也没穿警服。”  
“警方并没有权利调查到这个地步。这任务大约算是私人交情？”莉维亚没有收枪，而是保持警戒，“他们想搞清楚真相，或者说，上面的某些人想通过警方知道真相。但这里只是发生了一场无人员伤亡的枪击，还有一些不痛不痒的失窃，警方没有理由进一步调查。何况，那些人想要的答案多半也不是能摆到明面上的……所以只能这样。或许我也不是唯一一个接到调查命令的人。”  
“他们给这个任务开了什么价码？”盖乌斯冷哼一声，对此显得不满，“晋升，还是奖金？”  
“那恐怕要看上面的人怎么打算。”莉维亚笑了，她在部队里执行任务总是不问报酬，因为她最想要的报酬是盖乌斯——但现在这不问报酬的习惯却显得累赘了，甚至有点得不偿失，“您当初怎么不和我说这些，劝我别管那些危险的任务。”  
盖乌斯沉默了，半晌没给出回答。他回忆起来，自己那会儿大概还有着磨练孩子的想法，也盼望看到她不为报酬、诚心报效的模样，但如今这话说出来却是各种意义上的刺耳，甚至让他有些过意不去。“总而言之，你现在不需要做这些。”他一边说一边自觉不妙，他想着应该和对方好好解释、好好交流，但出口总是命令，“等这任务结束，你……”  
“一切听您安排。”莉维亚吸了口气，两人的音量都在不自觉的逐渐压低，到此刻则彻底寂静。他们来到了走廊末端，此处能看到下一个摄像头，而死角的范围正够他们藏身。莉维亚抬枪射击，精准解决了问题。她被指示的调查地点在地下五层，那是没有对客人开放的区域，整个酒店里只有一部电梯能够抵达。他们进来的时候从二楼翻入，现在则要先去一楼，再从一楼找到那部员工用梯。  
这酒店大得夸张，他们需要经过太多的摄像头与报警器，但这有弊也有利。如果不是这里足够复杂，莉维亚不敢随意开枪，那扇在前日例行调查时提前打开的二楼窗户也不会被疏漏至今。“如果尼禄在，咱们可以用更文明的方式解决这些麻烦。”莉维亚小声嘀咕了一句，“可惜现在找不到他，部队够他忙的了。”  
“你要是早点把这事告诉我，我可以叫西德来。”  
“那我宁愿永远不告诉您。”莉维亚不客气的回绝了，“现在也没什么不好。到时候来调查的人还是警局的人，只要不被拍到脸，这些痕迹就和两个月前那把枪一样，追不到任何人头上。……比起这个，我倒总有种直觉。您觉得，一楼会不会有人？”  
盖乌斯不置可否，他金色的眼睛在黑暗中反射出一点光，莉维亚看到他快速将左右扫视了一遍，确认警报被解除后恢复前进。当莉维亚以为他不会回答自己的问题的时候，他却突然开口：“一楼不会有人。即便有，也早去地下了。”  
“……您听到了什么？”  
“是直觉。”他将手伸进风衣内袋，摸出了自己带来的枪，“小心一点，莉维亚。”


End file.
